<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Stubborn Swordsman by 5t3r30typ1c4l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902226">Stupid Stubborn Swordsman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l'>5t3r30typ1c4l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Creampie, Curse Breaking, Curses, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, One Piece Universe, Pirates, Pre-Time Skip, Rimming, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrift at sea the crew on the Thousand Sunny have stopped at a rather nondescript island. Dubbed "the Island of Sirens" it seems unconscious at best and downright creepy at worst. Sanji, tired and irritated, foolishly goes to the island alone. Where he is attacked and left at the mercy of his own body.</p><p>For better or for worse it appears he is addicted to Zolo, and he has no idea what to do about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The island of Sirens. Sanji had assumed that the island would be populated with beautiful fish people. Not unlike Mermaid Island, but it was worse. So much worse. The Thousand Sunny had taken them to the banks of their new, bright, tropical destination. Luffy, Chopper, and Brook had charged headfirst into the thick jungle the moment they’d dropped anchor. Which had been hours ago. Sanji leaned on the rail of the ship. Behind him Mosshead snored obnoxiously. A salty wind rustled his blonde hair. Blowing the smoke from his lit cigarette towards the horizon. High above sea birds circled the sun their shrill cries breaking the silence. Nami and Robin had gone ashore to chart the island. Sanji had offered to go with them. But Nami insisted he go with the Shitty Swordsman to find something to eat.<br/>
They were running low on food, somehow Luffy had figured out the fridge combination. Sanji yawned, his eyes were heavy from not getting enough sleep. Who knew an airheaded rubber-man could fight so fiercely in his sleep? Sanji sure didn’t. The only way he’d been able to stave off the exhaustion was copious amounts of bitter coffee and cigarettes. Behind him he caught wind of a passing conversation.<br/>
“Gonna need some repairs…” Franky grumbled to Usopp. Who nodded in understanding.<br/>
“I’ve got some spare parts downstairs,”<br/>
Sanji sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette and tossed it into the sea. Shoving his hands in his pockets he stomped over to Mosshead. May as well get this over with. The sooner the better so he could return to his hammock and get some sleep.<br/>
“Oi!” He growled, nudging the Swordsman with his toe. “Get up! We’ve got to go ashore.”<br/>
“Huh?” Mosshead blinked, stretching he yawned. “Morning already?”<br/>
Sanji snarled kicking the Shitty Swordsman hard. “Idiot! It’s past noon! Get up!”<br/>
Mosshead leapt to his feet. Katana in hand, “what was that for Dumbass?” He snarled. Sanji’s eyebrow twitched, he massaged his temples in frustration. A headache blooming behind his eyes. Island of Sirens. When he thought of the possibilities of literal succubus’ waiting for him on the beach it made his heart flutter. But with that thought came a sense of foreboding. A cloud of dread that hung heavy over his shoulders.<br/>
He should, by all means, be jumping for joy. But something was wrong here he could feel it. Still he couldn’t just turn down a request from Nami now could he? So he swallowed his pride, crossed his arms, and said: “I’m exhausted Mosshead. Nami asked us to go find provisions. The sooner the better so I don’t have to deal with you.”<br/>
The Shitty Swordsman scratched the back of his head. “Fine.” He spat, walking back towards their rooms.<br/>
“Hurry up!” Sanji called, Mosshead flicked him off over his shoulder and kept walking. Sanji fumed, lit another cigarette and slid down the foremast. Letting his eyes fall shut. Just a few minutes of rest and he would be fine. All he had to do was survive an hour or two with Mosshead. Then he could finally get some sleep while the others were occupied. Folding his hands behind his head he nodded off. Dreaming of what he would find on the Island of Sirens.<br/>
“Oi! Dartboard Brow!” A rough hand shoved his shoulder. Sanji sneered,<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Nami’s back.”<br/>
“What?” Sanji jolted awake, heart pounding. It was dark, stars twinkled in a black sky. Everyone was here. How long was he asleep? Nami and Robin were climbing aboard. Oh no, he hadn’t prepared anything for dinner. What were they going to do?<br/>
“Ah, I could use a nice bath!” Nami stretched as she climbed on deck. She was covered in mud and scratches. Chopper was fussing over a few of the deeper ones. Sanji lurched to his feet. Nami always took the world’s longest baths, he should have enough time to prepare a simple dinner if he hurried.<br/>
“Mosshead!” He hissed dashing to the rail. “Keep them busy, I’ve got to go!”<br/>
“What’re you--”<br/>
But he was gone, diving into the ocean below. The icy water was a shock to his tired body. Dull pain shot through his feet and legs. Gritting his teeth he forced his body to move. Swimming to the shore, wrestling the waves until he dragged himself onto the beach. Shivering in the cold night wind he jammed a soggy cigarette into his mouth and wandered into the woods. The trees were thick and had huge swaying leaves. All around him strange noises erupted in the dark. He shivered again, rubbing his arms, but he wasn’t cold.<br/>
No, Sanji was afraid. Beside him a twig snapped.<br/>
“Who’s there?” He whipped around, muscles tense. The wind howled, distantly he heard something. Tilting his head Sanji took a ragged breath. Why was he so anxious? He’d been to Heaven’s Gate, to the sky! Hell, he’d even survived meeting old lady Kokoro. He’d been attacked by zombies, turned to soap, nearly frozen to death, and so much more. Why now? Why now was he paralyzed with fear?<br/>
A shiver ran down his spine, because he realized what that sound was. It was humming. He heard a sharp laugh, and pain shot through his skull. Sanji tipped forward. A smell like burnt sugar filled his lungs. Then there was nothing, nothing but the sound of the sea.<br/>
He didn’t know how he got back to the ship. Or how he prepared dinner for everyone. It was hazy, the world was too hot even though his clothes were soaked through with salt water. He was clumsy, tired, and had a splitting headache. His clothes were torn and he was covered in deep scratches. Chopper hadn’t seen him yet, and Sanji was determined to avoid him at all costs. He just wanted to sleep. A little rest and he would be fine, it would all go away, and he wouldn’t have to tell everyone what had happened in the forest. He didn’t need to damage his reputation any further. After dinner was over he slipped away as quickly and quietly as he could.<br/>
“Huh? Where’s Sanji?” Luffy called, Sanji froze, glancing behind him to make sure the coast was clear. Thankfully Usopp and Franky distracted the Captain and he escaped unnoticed. Curiously he hadn’t run into Mosshead yet. If anything he expected the Shitty Swordsman to be one of the first to seek him out. The interior of the Thousand Sunny was stuffy, yet blissfully quiet. The noises from above muffled by the layers of Franky’s design. It was dark and he was surrounded by the sounds of creaking wood and leaping waves.<br/>
Sanji stumbled on wobbling legs, colliding with the walls of the hallway. The world was spinning, tilting back and forth. His stomach heaved and he clamped a hand over his mouth. What was happening? His body was on fire! His legs had turned to jelly, he couldn’t think straight. On the island, what did they do to him? He had to get to his room before anyone saw him. Sanji shook his head in a fruitless attempt to stave off the dizziness. Bracing himself on either wall he took a staggering step forward. Then another, determined to at least make it to the safety of his hammock.<br/>
A good night's sleep and he would be fine in the morning. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roronoa Zolo was certain that the Dumbass Cook was going mad. As much as he hated the man, he knew an exhausted sailor when he saw one. Luffy, even in his sleep, was a formidable force. Even himself, the greatest Swordsman, had a hard time controlling the Captain. So he let Dartboard sleep, instead venturing out on his own to find and catch a suitable meal. The first two creatures he’d stumbled upon were much too small, only about three times the size of Zolo. <br/>The third was big enough to sustain them for at least a week. So he’d defeated it and brought it back to the Thousand Sunny. By that time the sun was starting to set and the Dumbass Cook still hadn’t woken up. Zolo shrugged, as long as he wasn’t talking, he wasn’t a nuisance. So he climbed up to the crow’s nest and took a nap of his own.<br/>When he roused himself it was dark and Luffy was back with Brook and Chopper. They were laughing and leaning over the side of the rail to see if they could find any fish. Though Brook caught his reflection and scared himself. Zolo snorted, climbed down, only to find the Cook still asleep. He shoved the man hard and told him Nami was back. <br/>Then, the dumbass did the one thing Zolo didn’t expect. He dove right off the side of the ship. Zolo almost laughed, then figured he didn’t care and went to bathe. He was sticky with dried blood and sweat that he hadn’t bothered to wipe off earlier. He took a quick bath and pulled on his favorite pair of black jeans and his boots. White shirt and green haramaki. Then, well, he wasn’t quite sure what he expected, certainly not what happened next.<br/>The door to the room burst open. Instantly a sword was drawn, ready to cut. His eyes went wide,<br/>“Dartboard Brow? What happened to you?” he said in mock concern. Crossing his arms and stifling a laugh. The Cook seethed, his face was flushed red, golden bangs plastered to his forehead. Neck slick with sweat, his clothes torn and covered in mud. He took a halting step towards Zolo. Zolo moved back, hands up in surrender. “Oi! What are you doing? You--”<br/>In a flash his hands were pinned against the wall. A sturdy body was holding him in place. Soft lips pressed against his own. An overwhelming smell, like salt and wet sand, consumed him. A peculiar taste burned on his skin. Creeping behind his shocked lips. On the border between bitter and too sweet. On instinct Zolo let his jaw fall open. Then a tongue was twining inside his mouth. His knees turned to jelly. Teeth nibbled on his lower lip. Sending strange tingling sensations shooting through him. To his shame, his crotch throbbed. He hissed in a breath through his nose. The movement of the tongue was harsh, desperate, and greedy. Almost like he was searching for something. Zolo froze, unsure of how he should react, what was going on? Then Sanji was pulling away. A line of saliva connecting their mouths. He was breathing heavy, really heavy. He leaned down and buried his face in Zolo’s neck. <br/>“Zolo,” He groaned, “those things, they got me. They did something to me.” he nipped at Zolo’s tan skin. Zolo couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, what was happening? What things? He hadn’t seen anything while he was out on the island. <br/>“Did you eat some rotten fish or something?” Zolo put his hands on Sanji’s shoulders, trying to push him away. “Chopper probably knows what to do, go find him. Would you get off me? You’re poisoning the air.”<br/>“Zolo! Don’t you fucking listen?” Sanji snarled. “I can’t go to Chopper he’ll think I’m crazy!” Yeah, Zolo rolled his eyes, You sound so incredibly sane right now. Sanji shook his head, breathing hard against Zolo’s neck. His hands gripping the Swordsman’s shoulders so tight they might leave a bruise. He smelled like cigarettes and burnt sugar. Zolo wrinkled his nose.<br/>“What happened to you?” He hissed, if he shouted one of the others might hear. In the worst case Chopper or Luffy would come and force Sanji to the infirmary. Zolo always hated the stiff bandages he had to wear after a bad fight. Which prevented him from training. He understood if Sanji wanted to avoid that, but this? It was insane. He thought about running to find Nami or Robin. Hopefully they could talk Sanji out of this weird trance he was in. But the Cook wouldn’t let him go. He was pressed firmly up against Zolo, trapping him against the wall. Zolo glanced over Sanji’s shoulder. If he had an easy escape he would definitely take it. He frowned, the door to the room had slipped shut and the only sounds he could hear were some muffled shouts and the creaks of the Thousand Sunny. If he called for someone would they come looking for him? Or would they think he was having a nightmare? Zolo sighed in annoyance, of all times for this Dumbass to lose his marbles it was when they were adrift at sea!<br/>Sanji tried to slow his panicked breathing. “I don’t know, the women… they don’t appeal to me anymore! It’s horrible!”<br/>Zolo snorted, so what? “And? Why should that bother me?” He snarked, Sanji nuzzled his neck, taking a long breath against his skin.<br/>“You don’t understand,” He croaked, Zolo furrowed his brow. What was he talking about? For a moment they stood there in uncomfortable silence, then Zolo’s eyes went wide.<br/>“No.” He gasped, feeling the hard rod digging into his thigh. “No fucking way.” <br/>It wasn’t possible. Sanji was a ladies’ man, how could this…? How could he…?<br/>Sanji tightened his hold on Zolo’s wrists. “None of the others, none of them can see me like this! It would destroy me! I’d never be able to find another woman!”<br/>“Again, why do I care? If you get humilated, to me, that’s fucking hilarious.” Zolo said, “If this bothers you so much go find someone else. I’m not into that kinda thing Dumbass.”<br/>Sanji gritted his teeth then looked Zolo in the eye. “Do I have to spell it out for you? I’m. Only. Attracted. To Y-You!” He nearly gagged just spitting it out. <br/>“What?” Zolo blinked, was he serious?<br/>“God damn it you airhead! It’s fucking painful! Do you have water in your ears?” Sanji growled kissing Zolo’s jugular. Slowly moving his way up, taking his time, relishing the feeling of damp skin against his lips. Zolo shuddered, this was not happening. Sanji, self proclaimed ladies’ man and pervert couldn’t find anyone else to satisfy him? Anyone at all? “Let me do this. If I had another option, don't you think I’d take it?” Sanji mouthed at his ear, his breath ghosting against the three golden earrings. He shifted his knee so it was pressing against Zolo’s crotch. The pressure was nearly enough to--<br/>“What if someone,” Zolo gulped, “sees? Aren’t you a ladies’ man?” he tried to dissuade the Cook. But it had been so long. Zolo hadn’t allowed himself such simple pleasure in years! He had to admit, Sanji was persuasive. Kissing and nipping his sensitive skin. He’d always thought that he wouldn’t need to indulge in these kinds of things. So sure that he would never be tempted. These feelings, these sensations, could he really live without them? He was losing his grip on what he should do with what he wanted to do. His head fell back and Sanji smiled against his collarbone.<br/>“Thank you, you egotistical idiot, thank you Roronoa.” The way Sanji said his name, Roronoa, it was like he couldn’t get enough of the sound. Zolo sneered,<br/>“Yeah, yeah, just make it quick.”<br/>“Oh, it will be anything but quick.” Sanji promised with a dark chuckle. He let go of Zolo’s wrists, which fell down to his sides, and reached down to push his haramaki aside and pull his shirt up past his chest. The white fabric bunched up under his neck Sanji cradled Zolo’s cheek with one hand, the other ran down Zolo’s side. Fingers touching every ridge and bump of muscle. He kissed the Swordsman’s right breast. Purposefully ignoring his hard nipple. Roronoa had fallen curiously silent. His chest heaving with heavy breaths. Every so often he would release a soft sigh or low moan. Much to Sanji’s delight, he seemed to be enjoying himself. <br/>He would treat him like a woman, cherishing the soft skin, if only to make this more bearable. A woman didn’t have such defined muscles, or so many sharp angles. A woman was all soft curves and delicate lines, completely different from the hardened Swordsman. Sanji supposed it wasn’t completely terrible. If there was anyone he’d have to do this with he was glad it was Roronoa. At least he could trust the man to keep his mouth shut about this. <br/>He’d always seen Roronoa as an egotistical, loud, idiot. But he was so quiet, so submissive, it was almost like bedding a lady. Sanji drank in the sounds that Roronoa released. Delicate, soft, the utter opposite of his normal self. It was hard to imagine the usually loud snorer as a quiet lover. Well, why would Sanji wonder that in the first place? He’d never even broached the topic, not even when he was dreary with exhaustion. Now though, now his mind was free to wander without bounds. He allowed himself to think, as he kissed that delectable tan skin, of what else Roronoa was capable of. He’d never called the Swordsman by his name had he? How strange, they’d gone all this time without so much as a friendly hello. Yet here they were, hidden under layers of hardwood and nails, in the dark. The only sounds were the creaking of the ship and their labored breaths. <br/>It was different, Sanji realized, as he gently sucked on Roronoa’s nipple pulling even more soft moans from the man. Somehow it was more intimate than being with a lady. There was something so strange about having a man underneath you. Someone who, under any other circumstance, was so headstrong and stubborn. Keening and panting at your touch, like only you could make them feel such pleasure. Sanji paused, only for a heartbeat, before moving down Roronoa’s body. Past his hitching stomach, his tense abs, and to the hem of his pants.<br/>Had Roronoa allowed himself simple pleasure before? Did that mean Sanji was his first? That would explain his complete flip in personality, even his submissiveness. Maybe he didn’t know what to do. If that was the case Sanji would take extra care in this act. As much as he hated that he felt this way, he was a gentleman, and it was his job to care for his lover. Especially a virgin lover.<br/>By now Roronoa was covered in deep bruises, his skin flushed with blood, he tasted like salty sweat. Sanji knew he would have trouble hiding them, the bruises, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Right now was all that mattered, and if he was honest, he hoped it would last forever. This moment where they weren’t arguing, and no one else was there to bother them, secluded at last. It was nice. Sanji carefully unbuttoned Roronoa’s black pants, tugging them down only far enough to reveal his stiff cock.<br/>The Swordsman stirred, “What are you doing?” he asked. They had slipped down the wall. He was slumped against the timbers. Sanji stradling one leg, the other he bent at the knee. He looked so relaxed, Sanji had never seen him this way. Even when he was sleeping, he still looked troubled. His swords had been cast aside some time before they’d ended up on the floor. Roronoa didn’t even appear bothered that his blades weren’t by his side. Sanji had never seen him without them before. Whenever he’d lose a sword and was left with less than three he always hurried to find others as quickly as possible.<br/>“Shh,” Sanji murmured, moving Roronoa’s underwear out of the way. Taking the man in his hand, “Relax, I know what I’m doing.” he promised. Roronoa shifted so his weight was better balanced and let his head fall back.<br/>“I don’t see how this--” He cut himself off with a sharp gasp. Hissing as Sanji took him in his mouth. The smell of a man was overwhelming, and Roronoa was certainly well endowed. It was everything Sanji could do to suppress his gag reflex. The feeling on his tongue was exquisite. Velvety, smooth, the veins on Roronoa’s cock pulsed. Sanji started with something small, moving his head back and forth as much as he could. Roronoa squirmed above him, one hand tangling in Sanji’s long hair. The dull pain spurred the man onwards, he pushed himself even further. Until he felt the Swordsman in his throat. <br/>He had promised Roronoa a long night, and a long night he would give. He kept his movements slow. Dragging his tongue up the throbbing vein and kissing the head. Then sinking down until Roronoa was mewling and panting in bliss. He had to admit, as he bobbed his head, Sanji quite enjoyed the power it gave him. Being in control of one’s pleasure, deciding if they should endure a long, teasing experience rather than a fast one. Roronoa seemed to be enjoying the slow pace,<br/>“Sanji,” he moaned into the still air. “Sanji how the hell are you so good at this?”<br/>The Cook made an obscene slurping noise as he pulled himself off Roronoa. Licking the Swordsman’s cock one last time before swallowing a mouthful of saliva. He crawled up and pecked Roronoa’s neck and chest. Before kissing him deeply, the Swordsman sighed into the kiss, gladly submitting to the Cook. Putty in Sanji’s strong arms. When they broke apart Zolo was panting heavily. Gazing at Sanji with this far off look. Sanji laughed softly. Zolo could hardly see him in the dark. Only the shine in his eyes and the raised planes of his face reflected the moonlight. He grazed the side of Zolo’s neck with his teeth, causing the Swordsman to cling to his back. Hands gripping the torn black fabric with everything he had. <br/>“A good chef samples everything.” Sanji said with a sly smile. Zolo registered somewhere in his brain that this wasn’t normal. They weren’t supposed to be friends, let alone lovers. But as Sanji swallowed his pulsing cock once more he decided, he couldn’t care less. The pleasure, the feeling of warmth surging through him, he needed it. In this moment he needed Sanji, for he was certain no one else could give him this. He didn’t want anyone else to give him this. <br/>The Cook’s throat pulled all sorts of embarrassing sounds from his lips. Breathy moans, low whines, high mewls, revealing a weakness that Zolo didn’t know he had. The tongue swirling around him, soft cheeks enveloping him, he wasn’t sure how long he could take it. Gritting his teeth, knotting his hands in Sanji’s hair, pushing him to go faster. <br/>“Sanji, I’m--” He lurched forward, curling around the Cook. If he’d been standing Zolo was sure his knees would have given out. With a startled cry he came in Sanji’s mouth. Shooting down his throat. Sanji moaned around his cock, Zolo gasped, panting in his release. His arms wrapped around Sanji’s head. Who knew that this felt so good? No wonder Sanji was so adamant about women! Zolo took a deep breath then slowly unfurled his arms. Waves of pleasure still crashing over him. Making his muscles spasm. He felt Sanji’s throat swallow around his cock and shuddered. The chef smiled up at him, wiping his mouth across the back of his hand. His lips were red and swollen and shiny with spit. Zolo stared at him, Sanji leaned in close, knees on either side of his hips, and kissed him again. <br/>Zolo let his hands fall down Sanji’s back. Feeling the rigid form underneath it. The muscular back that tapered down into a fine waist. Following the line that led down into Sanji’s pants. Their mouths moved together, they were truly in sync with each other. He’d never felt this before, being in tune with someone so closely. Tilting his head he let Sanji push him down on the floor. Until his bare back was flat against the cold wood. Zolo shivered, skin raised with goosebumps. Sanji bent over him, his rough black trousers rubbing against Zolo’s cock. He held the back of Zolo’s head, the other was rubbing up and down his side. Like he was hypnotized by what he felt there. His hands were rough, but not too calloused, he was a chef after all. Sanji never fought with his hands, except in some situations, and even then Zolo was surprised at how capable he was with a blade.<br/>They breathed deeply through their noses, neither willing to back away. Trying to get as close to the other as possible. Of course, there was only one thing left to do, and Zolo knew that. Sanji was the one who broke the kiss. Roronoa’s face was flushed with blood. Tinting the skin pink all the way down to his nipples. Sanji knew they were quite sensitive and, while he sucked another bruise onto the Swordsman’s neck, he pinched and rolled Roronoa’s nipples in between his fingers. Rocking his hips back and forth, trying to press even closer to Roronoa. <br/>The Swordsman reached forward and began pulling apart the buttons on his ruined suit. Sanji let the fabric rest on his elbows, Roronoa fell backwards, arching his back off the floor, unable to continue disrobing the Cook. So Sanji sat up and shucked off his black suit, loosening his dirty tie and unbuttoning his bloody long sleeve. Roronoa glanced at him, then, blushing, he hesitantly spread his legs. Sanji froze, he’d been hoping yes, but, he didn’t think Roronoa would let him do this. He leaned in and whispered in the Swordsman’s ear,<br/>“Are you sure?” and in the dark he saw Roronoa nod. It was timid, and could have been mistaken for a shiver, but Sanji knew. He hovered there for a moment. Kissed Roronoa once, quickly, on his chapped lips. Then made his way back down the Swordsman’s body. Tan skin twitching under his touch. Muscles tensing wherever he deigned to kiss them. A body littered with bruises, proof that he had been there, that Roronoa was his and his alone. No one would touch the Swordsman, not now, not when Sanji finally had a taste. <br/>He hoped that someone saw, that someone would know just how vulnerable he’d made the World’s Greatest Swordsman. Moving past Roronoa’s now stiff cock he gave it’s base a chaste peck. Sanji pulled one leg up onto his shoulder and leaned down licking a long stripe across Roronoa’s taint. The Swordsman trembled underneath him, his legs restricted by the stiff fabric of his pants. Which were slung behind Sanji’s head trapped by Roronoa’s knees.<br/>“This may feel strange at first.” He said, his mouth watering, “Are you absolutely sure?” looking up at Roronoa who hastily nodded. <br/>“Yes,” The Swordsman sounded near to tears. His cock was swollen with blood and dripping with spit and semen. “Now!” <br/>Sanji wasted no time, who was he to deny someone who was submitting himself so completely? Closing his eyes he lost himself. It was like something else was driving him, something carnal, an ancient feeling. Kissing, nibbling, licking, he lapped at Roronoa’s entrance like a starving dog. Obscene slurping and wet noises filled the air. The Swordsman clawed at the wooden floors. Whimpering and moaning at Sanji’s touch. He squeezed Sanji’s head with his knees, how appetizing he looked! Like a fine meal displayed just for the chef who prepared it. Roronoa, his white shirt bunched around his neck, haramaki hanging loosely around his waist. Pants and underwear tangled on his knees. His boots hanging in the air. <br/>“Roronoa,” Such a wonderful name. It rolled off his tongue like a mellow wine. Sanji clung to that as he delved into the Swordsman’s weakest place. He brought his fingers up next to his mouth, teasing the puffy hole. Taking a break Sanji leaned forward. Drinking in the sight of the aroused Swordsman. “Roronoa,” He purred, taking a nipple in his mouth, if only to hear the man whimper. He ran his nose along the man’s tanned neck. He tasted like sweat and smelled like a bitter musk. Dragging his tongue slowly along the throbbing jugular. He ran his fingertips across Roronoa’s open lips. Hot breath slipping through his fingers. Sanji winced, his sex was pounding. He ground his hips against Roronoa, gasping as pleasure shot through him. Pressing the Swordsman's lower lip he slipped his thumb inside the wet cavity. “Roronoa.”<br/>Biting his cheek Sanji ran his thumb pad across Roronoa’s tongue. In response Roronoa opened his mouth even further, staring intently at Sanji, a thousand questions in his eyes. How could one person be so utterly irritating yet so attractive? It was simply unfair! Especially since Sanji was a ladies’ man, if Roronoa had been born a woman maybe things could have turned out differently. The Swordsman breathed out a blissful moan sucking on Sanji’s thumb. His tongue was sinful! It made Sanji’s knees weak. He was positive he was blushing like mad. Any thought of being interrupted, of being discovered, had fled. <br/>Roronoa let his mouth fall open and Sanji rewarded him with a kiss. “Beautiful,” He groaned, “Absolutely stunning.” and it was true. He’d never imagined someone like this could exist. He watched Roronoa’s face carefully while he pushed against the Swordsman’s puffy entrance. Roronoa’s breath hitched, he screwed up his face in discomfort. Sanji wrapped his nimble fingers around the Swordsman’s erect cock. Stroking lightly, trying to distract the man underneath him.<br/>It worked because he felt the entrance relax and he pushed his ring finger inside. Hissing in a breath he forced himself to stay still. It was so warm, and tight, and so soft! He didn’t know how much longer he could control himself. Sanji strangled out a low groan. He crooked his finger, gently stroking Roronoa’s insides. The Swordsman jolted with a groan, his cock jumped and Sanji grinned.<br/>“Does that feel good?” He asked, Roronoa tossed his head back and softly moaned. Sanji thumbed the tip of his cock, smearing his fingers with semen. “Are you ready?”<br/>Roronoa, in response, snagged Sanji’s lower lip in his teeth. Sanji didn’t need more of an answer. Quickly he unbuttoned his pants and lined himself up with Roronoa’s entrance. Then, they stared at each other, were they really about to do this? It was so surreal, Sanji could still taste semen on his tongue. Zolo reached up and wrapped his arms around Sanji’s back. Pulling him close until their chests touched. Resting his chin on the Cook’s shoulder. Legs squeezing Sanji’s hips, as he waited, Sanji needed to do this. He needed to make the final move. He’d asked for this, for Zolo, and now it was time. Zolo’s stomach turned and twisted in knots. He was nervous, but if this was anything like when Sanji had sucked his cock, it would be amazing. He was aware that after tonight, nothing would be the same. Either they’d face this thing they had created or their hate would burn stronger. <br/>After this, it was a matter of life or death, and Zolo didn’t want to face that just yet.<br/>Zolo leaned back until they were lying flat on the floor. Only the ocean tossing them back and forth. If someone were to walk in, it might look like they were hugging. He didn’t really mind that, the bruises would be hell to cover up. But he could worry about that tomorrow. <br/>Right now all he could focus on was the dull pressure against his ass. It was so big he honestly wasn’t sure it would fit. <br/>“Relax Roronoa,” Sanji whispered in his ear. Giving the shell a sultry lick. “Roronoa.” He rolled his hips forward, Roronoa grunted, his nails biting into Sanji’s back. Slowly, tantalizingly, Sanji opened him up. <br/>“Fuck,” Sanji groaned, “that’s tight.” Roronoa’s muscles fluttered like butterfly wings. He was gasping and clinging to Sanji with all of his strength.<br/>“Sanji, oh shit, Sanji!” He hissed in his lover’s ear. Sanji sucked on his shoulder. Hoping that it would distract the Swordsman. Roronoa felt amazing, Sanji would never have guessed that a man could feel like this. So soft, so tight, it was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Not even a woman could make him melt this way. With a final push Sanji was buried deep inside Roronoa. The pleasure was indescribable. An onslaught on his senses, he almost came right there. But for Roronoa he held on. Biting his tongue and forcing himself to take his time. He’d promised to make this last. Painfully his cock throbbed, Sanji pulled his face from Roronoa’s shoulder. “Fuck! It’s hot!” The Swordsman cried, Sanji just nodded and gently kissed him.<br/>He tasted delectable and Sanji wasn’t sure how he’d survived so long without this. A hidden nirvana, just beneath his fingertips! Roronoa’s breath, his mouth, his everything! It spoke to that carnal hunger burning in his stomach.<br/>“Because we are one,” Sanji mumbled into his mouth. “We’re together, Roronoa.” He began to grind his pelvis against Roronoa’s ass. Barely moving inside the Swordsman. Roronoa moaned into Sanji’s mouth. His hands roaming Sanji’s chest and stomach, his sides, until landing on his hips. <br/>Sanji felt his muscles flexing in his legs. His abs rolled and he gasped with every movement. Slipping his tongue into the Swordsman’s mouth. His jaw moving in sync with Roronoa, he would chase his lover’s lips, his head tilting back and forth. Roronoa grasped Sanji’s hair. One hand on the back of his neck, the other he tangled in Sanji’s blonde bangs. Damp with sweat Roronoa moved back and forth with the force of Sanji’s thrusts. <br/>He hardly pulled back, refusing to leave the warmth. His chin was covered in spit, he could feel Roronoa’s hard cock twitching against his stomach. Using his teeth Sanji nibbled on Roronoa’s lip, sucking on his tongue, pulling the hand off of his hair and interlocking their fingers together. <br/>If Sanji was an addict, then Roronoa was his drug. The way he moaned in Sanji’s ear. The way he squeezed Sanji’s hand so tightly. Trusted him so completely. Just moments ago they’d been at each other’s throats. Now, they were so deeply involved that Sanji wasn’t sure he could live without Roronoa. With a hiss he pulled out slowly, centimeter by centimeter, until only the head of his cock was left inside. Roronoa was huffing heavily through his nose. Sanji, against his own instincts, made his body stay still. <br/>“Sanji,” Roronoa whimpered, “Fuck Sanji!” his cries were lost in the kiss. Ignored completely as Sanji moved forward. Roronoa groaned deep in his throat. Sanji repeated this painstaking test of patience. The faces that his Swordsman made were delicious. His eyes shut, mouth open in a gasp. Sanji kissed up his jaw. Raking his teeth along those three golden earrings. <br/>“Roronoa, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were enjoying this.” He teased, smiling against the Swordsman’s adams apple. Where he was busy turning the flesh into a deep plum colored bruise. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of Roronoa’s tan skin. “Hm?”<br/>Roronoa stammered for his words. His throat bobbing under Sanji’s lips. “Shut up Dumbass.” Any hint of anger, of mocking, was gone. “Mngh, can’t you go any faster?”<br/>Sanji nipped his neck, “Perhaps,” he drawled pushing into Roronoa only a fraction of a second quicker. Oh but the moan that Roronoa released was so arousing. Sanji nearly lost his focus. How he longed to slam roughly into the Swordsman. But Roronoa would have to wait for that. They embraced and Sanji resumed his slow pace. It felt so good he never wanted to stop. A knot that grew tighter with every miniscule thrust. He felt everything even when Roronoa began to kiss and lick his collarbone. Sanji groaned, his head tilting backwards, the sensation of teeth on his skin was divine! “Roronoa!” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. The only word that came to mind was that heavenly name. It expressed all that he wanted to show. He could only hope that Roronoa could feel the love he poured into his voice. <br/>Sanji bit down on Roronoa’s nipple, sucking harshly. Roronoa grunted, pushing his chest into Sanji’s mouth. The Swordsman’s precum was slick against Sanji’s stomach. His mouth watered just remembering the taste of Roronoa. Sanji’s cock throbbed, demanding he move faster. But he resisted, wanting to last as long as possible. Determined to see this through, he was going to make sure Roronoa had the best orgasm of his life. Sanji arched over Roronoa, studying the Swordsman’s flustered face.<br/>“Roronoa. Mm… you like it when I say your name don’t you?” He asked, making sure his breath fanned across Roronoa’s ear when he whispered. “The way your ass flutters when I say your name… Roronoa Zolo.” He took a deep breath through his nose. “I can feel it kissing my cock.” He grinned when Roronoa shivered.<br/>“You got some power fetish?” Roronoa mumbled weakly, gasping as Sanji rolled his hips forward.<br/>“Maybe I just like seeing you underneath me.” Sanji twisted a nipple in between his fingertips. “So pliant, so submissive. Not at all like yourself. If I’d known you’d act like this I would have gotten myself hexed sooner.”<br/>Roronoa screwed his face up into a poor imitation of his usual sneer. “Why you--” Sanji thrust forward hard and Roronoa let out a startled moan. “What was,” He swallowed as Sanji returned to his slow pace. Pulling nearly all the way out and very carefully rolling back inside. “What was that for?”<br/>Sanji laughed, “To remind you who’s on top.” he mouthed at Roronoa’s neck. It was his favorite spot to kiss. Vibrating with every miniscule moan and groan. Letting Sanji know just how much the Swordsman was enjoying this. He didn’t voice another reply merely fell into incoherent babbling. Sanji opened him up slow. Increasing his pace another fraction, Roronoa clenched his knees again.<br/>Sanji took Roronoa’s other hand and laced their fingers together. Pinning the Swordsman’s hands above his head. Roronoa let his head fall backwards until it was resting on the floor. Sanji couldn’t resist, he kissed him, over and over, he would kiss Roronoa forever if he could. Any opportunity he could find. He would pin the Swordsman to the nearest wall and kiss him until his legs went weak.<br/>“Sanji,” Roronoa gasped, “Sanji! Go faster damn it, you’re killing me!” he groaned, his eyes misty with tears. Sanji rose a brow, then stopped moving all together. Nestled deep inside his Swordsman.<br/>“I’m sorry.” He said, accentuating each word with a grind of his hips. “What did you say to me?” And Roronoa, with his body nearly folded in half. Legs hiked up over Sanji’s shoulders, in the most vulnerable position possible, yanked Sanji down in his arms.<br/>“Sanji! I can’t take anymore! My cock feels like it's going to explode! God damn it, it hurts so much!” He pleaded, begged with everything he had. Crossing his ankles behind Sanji’s hips. Wrapping his arms around Sanji’s neck. “I want you to make me cum so hard that I--”<br/>Sanji reeled back and slammed into the Swordsman as hard as he could. Roronoa’s voice cracked with a high moan.<br/>“Fucking Hell!” He cried and Sanji grunted, his thighs clapping against Roronoa’s ass. <br/>“Well,” He groaned, the pleasure was shooting through him like lightning. His body was sizzling with hellfire. Sanji clung to Roronoa who jerked from the harsh thrusts. They kissed and kissed and kissed. It was sloppy and clumsy. Teeth clashing and hot with passion. Roronoa ran his hands across Sanji’s back. Slipping his arms underneath the fabric. “Since you asked so nicely.”<br/>Sanji chased his orgasm, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Roronoa’s pulsing cock. The Swordsman groaned and thrust into his grip. Nearly sobbing from the pleasure. Sanji didn’t slow his furious pace, he didn’t think he could. He jerked Roronoa to match his thrusts. <br/>“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The Swordsman stammered.<br/>“Are you gonna cum?” Sanji panted, Roronoa trembled under him. “Does it feel good? Huh? Roronoa Zolo?” <br/>That was it, with one final, powerful, thrust Roronoa arched off the floor. Legs spasming, nails biting into Sanji’s shoulder blades. He clamped down around Sanji, squeezing him so deliciously tight, his body jerking in the throws of his orgasm. It was the image of perfection. “Sanji!” He screamed, his expression drunk on pleasure. Swollen, spit covered lips, ears red with blood. Neck and chest covered in deep bruises; and semen, thick and white and so so warm all over Sanji’s fingers. <br/>It was just what he needed, Sanji rolled his hips and the knot snapped. He slammed their mouths together, muffling his groan as he came deep inside the Swordsman. Roronoa whimpered as Sanji stroked him through his orgasm. His biceps flexed as he hugged the man tight. They panted heavily in the dark. By now it was pitch black, the sun was gone and the moon was past their window. How long had they been there? Someone was probably going to come looking for them soon.<br/>Sanji, still buried in the Swordsman, picked them both up and moved over to his hammock. It was ironic, he’d come here to sleep off the pain and instead he’d ended up pouring salt in the wound. Roronoa was struggling to keep his eyes open. Awkwardly Sanji got them both in the hammock. Roronoa curled into his chest, and for once in his life, Sanji didn’t hear him snore.<br/>Long after the Swordsman fell asleep in his arms he forced himself to stay awake. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. It was so strange, being like this. Usually after he’d bed a woman she’d leave immediately afterward. Roronoa was the only one who didn’t mind. It was nice, he had to admit, holding a lover close. Eventually the time came where he too couldn’t resist the temptation of sleep. His eyes fluttered closed and two things crossed his hazy mind.<br/>Luffy would most certainly get to the fridge tonight, and, what would the others think when they finally made it to bed? At that moment, Sanji couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Roronoa was gone. Sanji woke up alone. Luffy, Chopper, and the others were snoring loudly around him. Roronoa’s hammock was untouched and Sanji’s coat was draped neatly over the rope beside him. His clothes were still a mess and his hair was tangled in infuriating knots. He ran a hand through his bangs then winced as a sharp pain pierced his shoulder. <br/>As silently as he dared Sanji slipped out of his hammock and into the bathroom. Dropping his wrinkled button up and tie to the ground. Twisting in the mirror he saw ten red, crescent moon-shaped marks along his shoulders. Their edges were sticky with blood. He touched one and hissed, he must have not noticed the pain last night. On his left shoulder, near his neck, was a small purple mark, it was slightly faded. Sanji ran his fingers over the tender skin.<br/>He had to find Roronoa.<br/>Quickly he dressed and burst from their shared room. Sprinting through the halls as fast as his legs would carry him. He climbed the ladder leading to the deck and heaved himself out into the sun. Nami and Robin were milling about chatting peacefully. But he passed them by without a second glance. His shoes thudding on the wooden beams. Where was he? Where was Roronoa? The sun had hardly broken the surface of the horizon and it was like that damn Swordsman had disappeared. After searching for what felt like hours, the sun bearing down on his back, he broke down. Walking up to Nami he asked,<br/>“Have you seen Roronoa?”<br/>“Roronoa? Since when do you call Zolo by his name?” She rose a brow, looking him up and down. Then she sighed and pointed to the training room and to the crowd's nest. “He’s up there.”<br/>Sanji stared up at the crow’s nest. Of course he would go up there. No one else would dare to bother him. As if they would already. Sanji thanked Nami and began heading back towards the ladder. He would Cook something spectacular for Roronoa. If only to remind the Swordsman that he was still alive. All he could hope for was that Roronoa didn’t despise him. Sanji wasn’t sure what he felt for the Swordsman, the only thing he was sure of was the fact that Roronoa had made him feel alive. He didn’t want to lose that. <br/>As he opened the hatch and stepped onto the first rung of the ladder Nami called out to him. “Oh, Sanji!” <br/>“Huh?”<br/>“Do you know why Zolo’s limping? You guys didn’t get into a fight did you?”<br/>Sanji blushed, “No, no idea.” and shook his head. Instead thinking of what he could possibly cook at the moment knowing that Luffy had probably devoured all of their food. <br/>He found some strawberries and bitter chocolate in the back of the now barren fridge. Sanji was quite surprised that Luffy hadn’t eaten it. So he melted the chocolate and mixed it with milk and coated the strawberries. It wasn’t much but he hoped the Swordsman would like it. Sanji packed up the sweets and made his way back out onto the deck. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight, he knew not to be tricked however, weather on the grandline could turn with the snap of a finger. <br/>Except for Robin, Nami, and Franky, no one else was around. Either they were below decks or still sleeping. Sanji’s whole body was sore. The back of his head was pounding with pain. The Siren spell must have distracted him from how bad his injuries were. He could hardly stand, let alone walk, with every breath agony tore through his side. His arms and legs were littered with deep red scratches, covered in mud, and mysterious burns. A sour sweet smell lingered around him. He wrinkled his nose, it wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t entirely pleasing either. Sanji’s lips were chapped and tender. His shoulder blades felt like they were being threaded with hot needles. <br/>It was a pleasurable pain.<br/>One hand wrapped around his torso, Sanji made his way to the foremast. Normally, this climb was never hard for him. But today the strain it put on his muscles was nearly enough to make him collapse. The ropes were rough under his fingers, burning in his grip. The net swayed in the salty wind. It was a spectacular view. The sunshine danced like diamonds on the ocean’s surface. In the distance the backs of great sea creatures breached the water. It was serene, and calm, so why? Why did his stomach twist at the thought of seeing Roronoa? Why did his belly fill with nauseous heat?<br/>His chest would flutter with butterflies, and his throat would tighten. Sanji licked his lips, hissing at the pain. He felt his muscles flex as he hauled himself higher. When a thought struck him that made his breath hitch. <br/>Did Roronoa want to see him? He’d as good as forced himself onto the man. Sanji clung to the net. What had he done? He should have left Roronoa alone. Why was he so selfish? No wonder Roronoa wanted to be in private. He couldn’t stand seeing the Cook. The burn of tears stung his eyes and Sanji blinked against them. But he was already up here, the training room was within his reach. <br/>He’d made a decision. Sanji steeled his nerves and kept climbing. Walking across the training room. The metal leaving a chill in the air. The wood that made up the crow’s nest splintered and drove into his skin. Soft snoring floated on the wind, Sanji pursed his lips and pulled himself over the wood as quietly as he could. What he saw took his breath away.<br/>Roronoa was sleeping with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a long green robe and his black pants and boots. At his side were his three swords. He was sitting with one leg bent and the other underneath it. Sanji could just barely see hints of his tanned stomach and the edge of a purple bruise. The Swordsman’s mouth was a deep red and the skin around it was irritated and chapped. Under his jaw, all across his neck, and trailing into the collar of his robe, were plum colored marks. Sanji kneeled before Roronoa and leaned in as close as he dared. The wind ruffled his hair, all around them the world seemed to fade away. <br/>Placing the bundle of chocolate strawberries behind him Sanji pressed in close to Roronoa’s neck. The urge to kiss the flesh was overwhelming. A sensation like a truck slammed into him. Demanding he lean forward. Pleading with him just to have a little taste. It was worse than when he didn’t have a cigarette. The pull in his stomach, the lead in his gut, it was nearly unbearable. Sanji gritted his teeth, bringing up his shaking hands, and curling his fingers around Roronoa’s arm. The touch sent lightning bolts sizzling through his skin. Sanji gasped, resting his forehead on the Swordsman’s collarbone. <br/>He laced their fingers together. Just a touch. He promised himself. Just a touch and I’ll leave. If Roronoa didn’t want to see him he could understand that. If Roronoa hated him he wasn’t sure he could live with that. Even the thought clenched a cold fist around his heart. Sanji sat there for what felt like forever. Breathing in the scent of Roronoa. Running his peeling lips across the Swordsman’s smooth neck. This was enough. Whatever those Sirens had done to him, it was bad. Drawing him to Roronoa like an addict, he couldn’t live without a touch, without a taste, without a kiss. Even just a little sniff satiated his hunger, if only for a little while.<br/>Sanji craned his head back and gently pressed his lips to the sleeping Swordsman’s tender mouth. A soft, breathy moan, like a sigh, escaped him. It was everything he craved. The taste like the most delicious aged wine. It flooded his mind, overflowed into his every cell. Right then all the pain he’d been feeling washed away. Forgotten. Discarded like a ruined suit.<br/>Then a hand fell on his back, and Roronoa stirred.<br/>“Mm… Sanji?” He mumbled against Sanji’s lips. The Cook froze, jerking backwards. Roronoa’s hold tightened around him. “Where are you going?” He teased, tilting his head to the side and kissing back. Sanji melted in his arms.<br/>“I thought,” He growled into the kiss, “You hated me. Roronoa.” <br/>Roronoa groaned, slipping his tongue into Sanji’s mouth. He smiled, “Fuck.” then pulled away and Sanji buried his head in Roronoa’s neck. Sucking on the already tender skin. “I had to practice dumbass. You don’t get this good overnight.” His voice was already losing it’s stubborn dominance. <br/>Sanji laughed, the sweet moans Roronoa released fed right into his addiction. Burned hot inside his stomach. “Stupid, stubborn, Swordsman.” He mumbled clinging to Roronoa. They shuffled around until the Swordsman was underneath him again.<br/>“Sanji,” Roronoa hissed, “Fuck Off.” <br/>Sanji pushed the green robe down Roronoa’s shoulders. Finding any bare patch of tan skin and marking it. “Let me do this.” He pleaded, the same thing he’d said last night. “It fucking hurts.”<br/>And it did. The need, the want, the craving, it was like lava was blazing through his blood. He couldn’t fight it, he couldn’t say no, for fear that it would kill him.<br/>“Are you scared I’ll make you cum again?” Sanji said lowering himself down Roronoa’s body. Past those tense abs. Worshipping every inch of the Swordsman. Moving his clothing out of the way until his lips met that rough scar. A raised ridge of tough skin that Roronoa had gotten after he’d lost to Mihawk. Until then Sanji had assumed that Roronoa was the best, that he could never be beat no matter what came his way.<br/>When he’d been wounded Sanji thought his heart might stop. At the time he’d assumed it was because they’d be down a fighter when saving Nami from Arlong. Now he understood, now he knew why he’d thought his whole world was dying when Roronoa had been wounded.<br/>Because it might have been his undoing. The fury with which they argued, bickered, and teased each other was something Sanji looked forward to. Knowing that at least someone, no matter what happened, would always be the same around him. That his words, his actions, would never change. It was reassuring in the changing world of pirates.<br/>Roronoa shook his head weakly, “Dumbass! I said no!” he said. Craning his head backwards. Pushing into Sanji’s touch. The Cook pinched and rolled his sensitive nipples in between his fingers. Roronoa, much to Sanji’s amusement, was hard against his stomach.<br/>“You said no, but do you mean it?” Sanji grinned when Roronoa keened.<br/>“Fuck!”<br/>“Shh,” Sanji moved to kiss him again. “Someone will hear you.” He was gentle with Roronoa today. Aware of his chapped lips and his sore body. His touch was fleeting like a butterfly’s kiss. Wandering over Roronoa’s skin. The Swordsman’s eyes had fallen shut. He was breathing heavily. Completely pliant under the Cook’s arms. He was relaxed, moaning softly into the air. It was like Sanji released something inside Roronoa. Something that finally allowed him to submit. <br/>Sanji pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. Roronoa’s mouth was hanging open, their breath mixed in the air between them. A bead of sweat rolled down Roronoa’s temple. Sanji kissed a small scar that ran across the Swordsman’s cheek. He was covered in them, the remnants of battles hard fought. His body was a museum, cataloging every fight they’d ever been in. Sanji, slowly, his body trembling, kissed a trail down Roronoa’s torso. Open mouthed, sloppy, and desperate. He made sure to nibble every spot he tasted. <br/>God, he tasted so much better than any food Sanji had ever had. He was more addicting than any drug. Any cigarette, and any wine. He could only wonder if Roronoa felt the same. If Roronoa needed Sanji like Sanji needed Roronoa. Sanji grabbed the Swordsman’s hips. Curling his fingers around the sharp bones. Roronoa panted, “What the hell are you doing?”<br/>“Are you that daft Roronoa? I thought you only had trouble with directions.” Sanji teased with a sly grin. Dragging his tongue along Roronoa’s v-line. When the muscles tensed under his mouth it sent hot pleasure rushing down his belly. His cock throbbed and pulsed in his pants. Begging to be relieved. Sanji groaned, he couldn’t take much more. Clumsy, clammy fingers fumbled with the Swordsman’s pants. Every time he brushed against Roronoa’s bulge the Swordsman shivered.<br/>“Hurry up!” Roronoa hissed, and Sanji, too aroused to tease, complied. Nodding, he nearly sobbed with joy when he tugged down Roronoa’s underwear. The smell was the first thing that hit him. Overwhelming Sanji with the musk of a man. It was salty, bitter, and thick. <br/>“Shit,” Sanji groaned, his mouth watered. It was perfect, that’s all he could think of. Long, hard, and warm against his cheek. He licked from the base to the tip. Loving the feeling of every vein on his tongue. Roronoa grunted, one hand pulling on Sanji’s blonde locks.<br/>“Damn, Sanji.” He rolled his hips, Sanji tongued the tip of his cock. The bitter taste was nearly enough to push him over the edge. But not quite, throbbing heat pulsed between his legs. Swallowing Roronoa, finally feeling the man in his mouth, filling his cheeks, he moaned. Eyes rolling back in ecstasy. The still air was broken with the sounds of animalistic slurping.<br/>Bobbing his head back and forth, Sanji relished the velvety texture. Roronoa gasped, biting back a shrill cry. He urged Sanji faster, the sharp pain on his scalp made Sanji’s erection worse. The Cook palmed his crotch. Trembling at the pleasure. It burned through his legs, turning his thighs to jelly. He fell forward onto his stomach. Feet splayed out behind him like limp noodles. He grinded his hips against the unforgiving wood, panting and gulping around Roronoa’s cock. Which in turn caused the Swordsman to thrust forward. Sanji felt him in his throat. Throbbing and dripping, knowing that there was semen in his belly served to fuel his arousal. <br/>Reaching into his pants, Sanji’s whole body buckled. The pleasure was hot, burning through his blood, sizzling inside his brain. Roronoa threw his head back,<br/>“God damn it!” he cried through clenched teeth. Sanji moved faster, eyes closed, stroking himself roughly. His face was too warm, a blush spread across his cheeks. He would pull back, suck lovingly on the head, and sink down. Spit dripped down the pulsing shaft. Sanji’s nails dug into Roronoa’s hips. His thighs quaked under his own weight. “Sanji,” Roronoa rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming. “Sanji look at me.”<br/>The Cook opened his eyes and witnessed the undoing of Roronoa. The Swordsman met his gaze and melted. Mouth falling open, throat bobbing, muscles tensing. It was the very image of perfection. An Adonis. Sanji grinded into his hand and came with a shuddering moan. Roronoa twitched inside his mouth, in his throat, and released.<br/>“Holy Shit!” He grunted, Sanji slurped along his cock. Gulping every ounce of cum that passed into his throat. Sucking and kissing until his jaw ached. He pulled off with a loud pop and a gasp. Roronoa’s limp cock fell from his swollen lips. Roronoa stroked Sanji’s hair, he pulled the panting chef towards him. He initiated a soft kiss. It was sloppy and Roronoa cringed at his taste on Sanji’s tongue. He let out a low groan, one that rumbled against Sanji’s chest. <br/>The Cook pushed harder and deepened their kiss. Roronoa, momentarily losing his focus, bent backwards over Sanji’s arm. Sanji straddled the Swordsman’s hips, his black pants were covered in cum, even his hand was sticky. It smelled like sex. Roronoa sighed,<br/>“Mm, Sanji.” he muttered. Sanji ignored him, drowning his words with his tongue. Roronoa pushed on Sanji’s chest. Irritated the Cook pulled back.<br/>“What?”<br/>“They’re gonna come looking for you dumbass. You’re the cook and it's nearly lunchtime.” He said staring intently with those deep brown eyes. Eyes that made Sanji’s heart stutter. <br/>Sanji groaned, “Sometimes I fucking hate being a chef.” he complained giving  Roronoa a chaste peck on his lips. “I’ll bring you lunch, stay here.”<br/>Roronoa nodded, buttoning his black pants and readjusting his robe. “Can you see anything?” He asked sarcastically.<br/>“No.”<br/>“Good, those things were a pain in the ass to cover up.”<br/>Sanji shrugged, slinging one leg over the side of the crow’s nest. He’d taken off his black jacket and used it to clean up his mess. Throwing it over his shoulder he glanced back at Roronoa. “Can’t help it.” He licked his lips, “You taste…” tilting his head he thought for a moment. “delectable.” Sanji pulled his other leg over the crow’s nest and left Roronoa sputtering for a response. <br/>His aches and pains were still there as he climbed down the rigging, but, he noticed, it was not as bad. It was like Roronoa was his morphine. Soothing his wounds while always bringing him back for more. For now the craving was little more than a buzz. In the back of his mind, and he was glad, because he could focus on cooking, something he prided himself on. He would make Roronoa something special, it was that thought that put a smile on Sanji’s face. Not even Nami’s nagging could bring him down.<br/>As he sauntered across the deck, his mind clear, and not exhausted, Robin stopped him beside Nami’s tangerine trees. With a hand that bloomed out of his chest. Sanji paused and rose a brow. <br/>“Yes?” He said, Robin grimaced.<br/>“So you are sick. Nami told me you were acting strange.”<br/>Sanji gulped, shit, he didn’t think they’d notice. His throat went dry and his eyes grew wide. “Robin I--”<br/>Robin shushed him with the hand on his chest. A dainty finger pressed to his lips. Just a day ago he’d be begging Robin to do this, but now all he could think of was Roronoa waiting for his lunch. “Shh,” She said, her blue eyes intense. Peeking around the tree she straightened. Crossing her arms over her chest so fast Sanji barely had time to react.<br/>“Ocho Fleurs: Clutch!” Sanji fell to his knees. Back bent painfully over a pair of Robin’s hands. Arms and legs restrained he choked,<br/>“Robin!” he gasped. “What--”  She clamped a hand over his mouth then loudly proclaimed. <br/>“Sanji! I’ve told you before to leave me alone!” With a pointed glare at the subdued Cook. Sanji’s mind swam with confusion, what did he do? Then Nami and Chopper came walking around the side of the grove. Panic speared him, what if Chopper saw all of his cuts? He would definitely be curious about the scratches on his back. Robin glanced at him then readjusted her hands to grasp his neck. Making it look like she was choking him. Sanji tried to stay as still as he dared. But the position he was in made it very hard to do so. One wrong move and he would break several bones.<br/>Nami and Chopper stopped to gawk at him. Nami pointed at him with an angry glare. “Sanji! Stop harassing Robin! You know she could kill you idiot!”<br/>Sanji released a shuddering wheeze. Nami ‘hmphed’ and swatted him on the head before turning on her heal and leaving. Chopper gave him a sour look and Sanji growled at him. The Doctor squeaked and scampered off. Robin waited until they were out of ear shot to release him. He fell to his knees with a strangled gasp. His voice hoarse as he coughed out a small,<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>Robin nodded. “Don’t mention it.” She leaned in, something that she had never done before, and readjusted Sanji’s collar. The Cook swayed and sat flat on his ass. Dazed he massaged his neck.<br/>“How did you…” He swallowed around his sore throat. “How did you know?”<br/>“Please,” Robin put her hands on her hips with a sly smile. “It’s a wonder they don’t know. He’s so loud I could hear you through the floor.”<br/>Sanji flushed from the tips of his ears to his collarbone. Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck, “I can explain,”<br/>Robin waved the suggestion away. “Nevermind that, your secret’s safe. Believe me, I’ve had my fair share of chance encounters. I’ll take my payment in extra dessert.” Sanji nodded, opening his mouth to say something when Robin jabbed his sore side. “Oh, and one more thing, you should probably get those cuts looked at. Some of them are swollen.”<br/>Sanji stared at her back as she followed after Nami and Chopper. Motionless on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. How strange, all this time he’d been going after Robin, never once had he wanted to make her a friend. To his surprise he found he could live with that. He struggled to his feet, knees wobbling, all his muscles were starting to throb with pain. Soon the exhaustion would creep in, he’d better make lunch fast.<br/>Then he could find Roronoa, and maybe they could enjoy each other’s company properly. He smiled, his spirits renewed, and made his way back down belowdecks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zolo was… well he wasn’t sure what he was. All these feelings had bombarded him when he woke up this morning. Sanji’s chin was resting on his head, and he had his face pressed into the Cook’s chest. The smell was addicting, sweat, salt, and a hint of spice. Zolo, truthfully, never wanted to leave the hammock. But the sun was rising and all around him their shipmates were snoring. Thank god it had been nearly pitch black when they walked in. Else they’d have some explaining to do. So, as not to disturb Sanji, he untangled their limbs. Disappointed when the warmth was gone.<br/>Feeling his way to the bathroom, his ass was on fire. Hands scrabbling along the smooth walls. Finding a light he flicked it on, squinting in the sudden brightness. He had to bite his tongue when he saw his haramaki. It was stained, his anger was swallowed quickly by embarrassment. Zolo ran a hand through his hair, his face red with blood. Memories swamped him and he gingerly touched the many bruises on his neck and chest. They pulsed in time with his heart. He lifted his white shirt seeing a trail that bled into his pants. Just how much had Sanji done to him?<br/>Roronoa slipped off his ruined haramaki. Massaging his jaw he glanced around. How the hell was he supposed to cover all of these up? There was even one on his face! He was angry, embarrassed, aroused, tired, and in pain. He was stuck between wanting to cut Sanji into a thousand little pieces and wanting to hug the Cook tight and never let go.<br/>For now he decided he needed to get away. Before he could do that though he had to deal with the semen dripping down his thigh. As quietly as he could, cursing the Cook the entire time, he cleaned himself up. It was disgusting and humiliating, yet he found he didn’t regret a minute of it.<br/>That scared him.<br/>Zolo found a discarded robe in the corner and swapped that for his white shirt and haramaki. Gathering his swords he slipped soundlessly out of the room. Where Sanji had his arm draped over the spot where he had been. Though it was dark, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. As he stepped onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny he was greeted by a stunning sight. The sky was painted with pastel pinks and oranges. The ocean reflected the colors like a giant mirror. It was strangely calm, as if the Grandline knew what he was thinking and embodied his feelings.<br/>Zolo took a deep breath of the cool air and tried to clear his head. Last night he hadn’t been thinking. It was like a haze had swept over him and whispered: Let go. Just let go and see what happens.<br/>Well he had let go, he thought bitterly moving towards the main mast, and this is what had happened. His ass hurt, his heart hurt, and he didn’t know what felt worse. Sanji was a ladies’ man. After last night he could very well be done with Zolo. The thought sent a shard of ice through his chest. A pool of molten lead filled his belly. He’d never been so vulnerable before. Zolo had always been the tough one. The rock that others could lean on. Hellbent on becoming the World’s Greatest Swordsman.<br/>A day ago he was Roronoa Zolo, feared Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates. A day ago he hated Sanji Vinsmoke with every fiber of his being. A day ago he knew who he was. His limp pronounced itself as he walked, who knew sex was so goddamn painful? Another blush spread across his face. He cleared his throat, it was raw and sore, a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through him and he shuddered. White knuckling the rigging. He sighed, resting his forehead against the cold wooden pole. To his right Nami was yawning and leaning on the rail underneath the main sail.<br/>Zolo silently prayed that she wouldn’t notice him in the sparse light.<br/>“Hey! Zolo!”<br/>Fuck.<br/>Plastering a small smile on his face he turned. “Oi! Nami! Didn’t see you there!” He waved then proceeded to make his way up the rigging. His thighs quaked under his weight, he tried to brush it off.<br/>“Are you okay Zolo? Looks like you hurt yourself!”<br/>Would he never catch a break? “Ah, that, I’m fine Nami!”<br/>She fell silent. “Have you seen Sanji? He was acting weird yesterday!”<br/>Zolo nearly threw his head back with a low groan. Instead he gritted his teeth and with as much patience as he could muster shouted: “Why would I care? That Dumbass is always getting in trouble!”<br/>She didn’t bother replying. When Zolo hauled himself into the crow’s nest he took a moment to breathe. He couldn’t train if he didn’t clear his head. It was just him up here and the sounds of the sea. With a deep sigh he flipped onto his hands and began doing his exercises.<br/>About an hour later, sweat pouring down his back, arms pounding and sore, Zolo fell back onto his knees. He blew out a breath and clapped his hands together.<br/>“Now for…” He trailed off, now for what? Normally he would move onto lower body exercises and then to sword practice. But he wasn’t quite so sure that his ass could handle it.<br/>Literally.<br/>So Zolo leaned back against the unforgiving wood of the crow’s nest. Hands folded neatly behind his head. One leg bent, the other stretched in front of him, he sighed. Letting his eyes fall shut, but not quite sleeping, he waited for Sanji to come. Because if he knew the chef half as well as he thought he did. Then Sanji wasn’t one to leave things be. He’d come looking, and maybe, just maybe, he’d bring Zolo something sweet.</p><p>Sanji did bring him something sweet. He hadn’t noticed it at first. Too dazed by the chef’s claim and too delirious with pleasure. His ass may have been sore but Zolo would give anything to feel half as good as Sanji had made him feel again. After the dizzy feeling went away Zolo glanced around. Seeing a small bundle on the wood in front of him. Curious he unwrapped it, the fabric was soft under his calloused fingers. Inside was a plastic box, nestled in a bed of tissue paper were six, perfect, chocolate covered strawberries. Zolo smiled, so Sanji had been thinking about him. He picked one up, the chocolate smearing between his fingertips. Frowning Zolo fell back onto his knees. What did it mean?<br/>If Sanji was thinking about him, what did it mean? What did he feel like? Zolo had to ask himself, would it get in the way? His ambition, his drive, would Sanji stop him from achieving that? The thought, surprisingly, struck him as a disappointment. How odd. Zolo took a bite of the strawberry. It was delicious. Sweet on his tongue, the flavor flooding his mouth. But never overpowering the lingering taste of Sanji in his throat.<br/>Zolo let out a masculine groan and finished off the strawberry. Sweets, his weakness, Zolo ate the strawberries slowly. Savoring the rare snack, with Luffy on board it was nearly impossible to have something to yourself.<br/>Sanji Vinsmoke, he thought as he ate. Chef from the East Blue. What have you done to me? The sting of tears burned behind his eyes, he swallowed around the lump in his throat. This was scary, this feeling in his chest, it was new. It wasn’t something he could touch, or even hold. Like a foreign limb. Zolo wasn’t sure what to do with it. But he did know one thing,<br/>“Sanji…” he sighed. Watching the juice from the strawberry drip from his fingers. A few hot tears hung from his jaw. Zolo grimaced, taking a shuddering breath, “I want to hold you.” he sobbed. Shaking he struggled to his feet. Sanji had requested he stay here, he didn’t think he could do that. The longing was too great. His chest was hollow, he needed to see the chef. He needed Sanji.<br/>Zolo, his hands sticky, his body sore, threw his leg over the lip of the crow’s nest. His robe flying in the midday breeze. Slowly he made his way down the rigging. Like an addict, he supposed, seeking his next fix. Zolo trembled, his mind was reeling, the feeling in his chest tightened. Whatever it was he hated it, he hated it, he hated that he needed it. He hated that he craved it. He hated that he liked it.<br/>His boots felt wrong on the wooden deck. Swaying underneath him, he stumbled like a drunk. Everyone was awake now. Few of them spared him a second glance, except for Nami, she watched him warily as he limped. One hand resting on the hilt of his Shuusui. Luffy was above decks.<br/>Good. He thought as he opened the hatch and stepped onto the ladder. He won’t get in the way. The craving was getting worse. He could smell Sanji, bracing himself on the walls as he walked. Was this how he had felt last night? Zolo gasped for breath, sweat pouring down his back. This hunger, this need, how unnatural. A faint scent, burnt sugar and sweet spice, filled the air. Intoxicating it made his head spin. The sizzling of searing meat floated through the hall. Zolo turned a corner and nearly sobbed in relief.<br/>“Sanji,” He breathed, the chef turned, confused.<br/>“Roronoa? But--” Zolo didn’t hear him, he pitched forward and collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>The infirmary. Roronoa hated this place, because every time he woke up here it meant his training would be hindered, and for someone as head strong as Roronoa that was devastating. Sanji sat next to him, the room was cast in orange light, his hands folded in front of his mouth. Brows creased in worry,<br/>“His temperature is rising,” Chopper said, feeling Roronoa’s forehead. The Swordsman panted shallowly in his sleep. His skin was damp with a thin layer of sweat. “I’ll keep him here for a few days just to be sure.”<br/>Sanji nodded, “But is he okay?” he asked the worry in his voice clear. Chopper glanced at him funny.<br/>“Sanji? Are you sure you’re not sick too?”<br/>Sanji choked, shit, “Well, I, um…” he stammered. “If he gets sick who’s gonna help me protect Nami and Robin?” He explained, Chopper nodded slowly,<br/>“He’ll be fine.”<br/>Sanji breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”<br/>Chopper rose and adjusted his hat, “I’ll leave him here to rest, you should too.” Sanji glared at him and the Doctor scurried away. Leaving him alone with Roronoa. Sanji kneeled by his side, it was so quiet. The only sounds were Roronoa’s shallow breaths and Sanji’s pounding heart. The Cook reached up and brushed the Swordsman's hair away from his forehead.<br/>“Roronoa,” He whispered, “I’m right here.” and kissed his Swordsman’s cheek. “I’m right here…” He choked on his words, resting his forehead on the mattress. Sniffling and trying to push down his feelings. Roronoa stirred, clenching his fists and groaning softly. Sanji held still, he was so beautiful, so perfect. He ran his hands across Roronoa’s arm, all at once hating and loving the feel of the raised scars under his palm. Hating them because it was a remnant of battles hard fought, of memories that tore at his mind. Loving them because it showed him that the Swordsman was human, and that he too had a human heart. Sanji listened for a moment, making sure that no one was coming. It was midday, and everyone would surely be distracted until dinner time.<br/>Then he gingerly crawled into bed next to Roronoa. The Swordsman, sensing his weight on the mattress, curled into his chest. His breathing eased and he sighed.<br/>“Sanji.” He murmured and the Cook laughed. Lovingly running his fingers through Roronoa’s green hair. More relaxed now that he was closer to his Swordsman Sanji stretched and got comfortable. One hand behind his head, the other cradling Roronoa. He took a deep breath, rolled his ankles and his shoulders as best he could, and let his eyes fall shut. No one ever disturbed Roronoa in the infirmary, for they knew they’d be on the receiving end of his frustration. So, Sanji decided they were safe from discovery, at least until the Captain got hungry.<br/>He dreamed, and in his dream Roronoa stood. He was battered and bloody, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like he could hardly stand. Swaying on his feet, Sanji scrambled towards him in the dark. But it felt like he was running up an uneven hill.<br/>“What happened?” He gasped, “Where is he?” his body was throbbing, his ankle felt like it was being shot through with hot needles. Limping he dragged himself forward. Roronoa stared ahead, his eyes dark, he held back a shuddering cough.<br/>“Nothing”-he gasped-“happened.”<br/>Then he was gone, like some great hand had wiped him away. Sanji whipped around, consumed by darkness, where was Roronoa? He was hurt! In the darkness a small light appeared in the distance. Thinking it was Roronoa Sanji ran towards it. His shoes clacked in the dark, like he was running on sleek stone. The pain faded, he must be getting closer to Roronoa! A smile spread across his face.<br/>He paused, a girl, with long brown hair tied up in pigtails stood in front of him. Where was Roronoa? Where was his Swordsman? Sanji looked around, but the world was still dark. He stepped forward, it was like his body was being controlled by something else. He stood before her, reaching out he took her head in his arms. Holding her close to his chest. A sense of longing, of fear, and grief consumed him. He buried his face in her hair, she smelled so sweet, and choked words tore from his lips.<br/>“You,” He said, certain he was going to cry. “Are my salvation.”<br/>He blinked himself awake, his cheeks were damp with tears. What kind of dream was that? He shuddered, no, it hadn’t been a dream. But a nightmare, a horrid reminder of how weak he had been. How much Roronoa had risked. What would have happened? Sanji wondered, if the Swordsman was half as strong? Would he have died? The thought made his chest grow tight and he refused to ponder it any longer. He looked to his side. Roronoa was fine, there was no blood, his clothes weren’t torn, and he was sleeping peacefully. Sanji sighed in relief, shifting he hugged the Swordsman close. Tangling their legs together he sobbed into Roronoa’s hair. Sharp hiccups shook his chest and he squeezed. Holding Roronoa tight, he would never let go, never. The dream pulled at him, was it a vision? They had not yet reached Fishman Island, and only just gotten past the Island of the Dead. Was this a sign of battles yet to come? What was going to happen? And, more importantly, would he be strong enough to protect Roronoa? To protect all of them?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day melted away, and eventually he was summoned to make dinner. Numbly he prepared something then made an excuse to leave.<br/>“Aw Sanji!” Luffy whined, “Don’t go! Brook is gonna play us a song!”<br/>Sanji scowled and turned his back on the Captain. “I'm going to take Zolo his dinner.” Before they could grasp that he had not only said Roronoa’s name and was going to see him, but also that he had volunteered to do it. Sanji turned on his heel and quickly left. Nami’s stare digging into his back. <br/>The ship was dark and he was alone. He heard Robin and Nami's raised voices as they argued. Try as he might, their muffled words bothered him. His shipmates had never argued so fiercely, save for when Merry Go was beyond repair. Roronoa had threatened to leave at the expense of their Captain. Sanji rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Would he have left too? It was something he’d thought about, sure, but thinking and actually doing something were two very different things. Would his strange behavior sever the careful bond they had? Sanji swallowed his fears, they’d been through so much, nothing so simple as a change in attitude could change that. <br/>As the Thousand Sunny lurched in the mysteriously calm night, Sanji neared the infirmary. A thin golden line shined beneath the door. Roronoa was awake. He knocked once and opened the door. Roronoa was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Sheets draped over his back, three golden earrings winking in the candlelight. He was balancing an open book on his knee, but his eyes were unfocused like he was deep in thought. <br/>“You read?” Sanji said, placing the bundle of food on a side table. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down hard. Being here, so close to him, was incredibly awkward. He cleared his throat and reached for the book. Roronoa silently gave it to him, watching as Sanji flipped it over in his hands. “The Adventures of Kintaro?” <br/>Roronoa blushed, “I… always enjoyed fairy tales.”<br/>Sanji opened the book and read a few words. “This is for kids.”<br/>“I don’t read often!”<br/>“I noticed. All you do is sleep.”<br/>Roronoa crossed his arms and nodded at the table. “What’s that?”<br/>“Poison.” Sanji answered, he laughed at Roronoa’s shocked face. Trying to ignore the ache in his gut. The pull that controlled his every thought. “It’s dinner, dumbass.”<br/>“For me?”<br/>“Us, actually, I didn’t want to look at Nami while I ate.” Roronoa’s jaw dropped and Sanji frowned. “What?”<br/>“There’s something wrong with you.” Roronoa shook his head reaching for the food. Sanji snorted and unwrapped the bundle. Handing him a plate heaped with meat and a stein filled with booze. Sanji held his own plate in his lap and quietly ate. Watching in amusement as Roronoa devoured his meal. A small smile tugging at his lips. <br/>“Staring at something?” Roronoa growled, Sanji dug his elbows into his knees and folded his hands beneath his chin. He only quirked a brow, Roronoa rolled his eyes and kept eating. He had taken the book back and was reading while he ate. Staring so intensely at the pages Sanji feared they might catch on fire. The infirmary was comfortably silent. Warm with flickering candlelight and the occasional sound of metal on porcelain. For once Sanji didn’t feel the aching need to pin Roronoa down and have his way with the Swordsman. The addiction had calmed, a low murmur in the back of his mind. He took the rare moment to study the man. Tan skin and muscles that rippled in the candlelight. Hard jaw and brilliant green hair. His swords rested in the corner of the room, beside his bed, gleaming. <br/>Sanji smiled, Roronoa kept glancing at him. At his face, his hair, his torso, and his long crossed legs. The Swordsman moved around until their knees were touching. It was a small gesture, but it warmed his heart nonetheless.<br/>“Let me rewrap your bandages.” Sanji said. There were fresh ones across his chest where they had gotten too rough. One covered his forehead, keeping a cool towel in place. “How are you feeling?”<br/>Roronoa swallowed and placed his empty plate next to him on the bed. “I’ve been better. Whatever spell you let your dumb ass get cursed with is affecting me too.”<br/>Sanji paused, stretching his arms and legs as he stood. Roronoa watched him as he began opening and closing cabinets. Until finally he pulled a small tub from one of Chopper’s cupboards. “It is?”<br/>Roronoa blushed again and shrugged the sheet from his shoulders. He rubbed his face and yawned. Sanji stood by the sink and waited for the tub to fill with cold water. “Fuck, I think I’m… addicted to you.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You heard me asshole.” He growled and Sanji turned off the tap. Gathering some bandages and a pair of scissors. Sitting them on the bed and moving the plate. <br/>“Are you sure? You’re not getting back at me for… last night?” <br/>“Even if I wanted to,” Roronoa looked away as Sanji stepped between his thighs. Leaning back on his elbows, avoiding the Cook’s eyes while he untied the old bandages. “It was good.”<br/>Sanji smiled, his ego pampered and whispered: “It was? How good?”<br/>“I hate you.” Roronoa grumbled. Sanji nodded slowly, “that’s fair. What about this curse?”<br/>“I already told you. You just want me to say it again so you can get off.”<br/>“I’m serious Dumbass. I’m starting to think it was some sort of devil-fruit. I need you to tell me exactly what is happening to you.” Sanji said, letting the last of the bandages fall. He took a washcloth and soaked it with cold water. Roronoa was bare, his chest was still covered with fading marks. Sanji, more than once, let his hands linger on the Swordsman’s fevered skin.<br/>“If you laugh I’ll fucking kill you.”<br/>“I won’t.”<br/>Roronoa sighed, he turned away and Sanji didn’t miss the flush that rose in his cheeks. He spoke so softly Sanji almost didn’t hear him. The words were so weak, so small, so unlike him. Roronoa was afraid. “It was like I was broken. You weren’t there. You weren’t close enough and I couldn’t stand it. It was so hot, I’m still hot, and I needed to see you. To feel you. I need you.”<br/>“Oh.” Sanji breathed, “is that a love confession?” He teased and Roronoa swatted him.<br/>“You wish.”<br/>Sanji shrugged and dabbed at Roronoa’s open wounds. He’d been reckless, the wood from the crow’s nest had cut his skin and left wood in the flesh. Chopper had removed most of them, thank god, so all Sanji had to do was keep them clean. The water dripped down Roronoa’s tanned chest and arms. He sighed again and shivered,<br/>“That’s cold.” He mumbled and Sanji leaned in closer. Until his lips were only a hair away from Roronoa’s skin.<br/>“I can keep you warm.”<br/>“You feel it too.”<br/>“I can’t live without you Roronoa.” Sanji admitted, kissing Roronoa’s left breast. Nuzzling the skin, licking a stripe across his chest. The Swordsman’s arms trembled,<br/>“My bandages, finish those first.”<br/>“You hate bandages.”<br/>“Not if you do it. Chopper makes them too tight.” Roronoa fell back onto the bed. Sanji crawled over him and grinned. Brushing his lips next to one of the cuts before wrapping it tight. “Keep going.”<br/>“As you wish.” Sanji repeated the motions. A light, teasing kiss as he rewrapped Roronoa’s bandages. Moving up the Swordsman’s body as he did. Sucking new bruises, leaving more marks, and relishing the hard on that was digging into his thigh. “Aroused already?” He purred and Roronoa turned away.<br/>“Fuck off.” <br/>"I'll make you a deal. You let me suck you off again and in return I will get Chopper to let you go early." Sanji kissed him and grinned against his lips. Kissing and kissing and kissing so Roronoa couldn't answer him. Until the Swordsman pushed against his chest. Sanji straddled his hips and cradled his head. Shifting to nibble on Roronoa's tan neck.<br/>"Like hell--" Sanji shushed him by sucking on his pert nipple. Roronoa melted and gasped.<br/>"What were you saying?" Sanji teased and Roronoa smacked him.<br/>"Like hell I'd say no." He growled, Sanji laughed, he was still holding onto that hard mask. Roronoa huffed and let himself relax. His eyes fluttered shut and he took deep, slow breaths. Sanji hovered over him massaging his damp skin and sore muscles. “Fuck,” he groaned, “that feels nice.”<br/>Sanji hummed and brushed his lips across those three golden earrings. Roronoa’s hair scratched his skin, but Sanji didn’t care. All he could feel was Roronoa’s cock digging into his hip, and the Swordsman’s hushed breaths against his neck. Sanji let his hands wander. Warm skin under his rough palms that hitched wherever he touched. <br/>Roronoa was better than any lady. He was so… true. His reactions were never faked. No matter how hard he tried he could never hide how much he loved this. The ridges and planes of his body were astonishing! Sanji had never seen something so beautiful. He'd never felt anything so beautiful.<br/>The taste was unique, Sani wondered if the All Blue was anything like this. He doubted it, the sheer amazement that was Roronoa Zolo was too extraordinary to exist anywhere else. He was perfect and Sanji wanted to hold him forever. He wanted to make Roronoa bend and fold in delicious positions. To make him writhe and squirm in pleasure. To explore his deepest depths and secrets. <br/>All of this desire had nowhere to go. So Sanji throbbed in his tight jeans and drank in the sounds that Roronoa released. Sanji thrust against his lover. Slowly moving them back and forth in his desperation. Roronoa raked his hands down Sanji's back and rested them on his hips. Encouraging him.<br/>"Sanji…" Roronoa breathed, "fuck me!" <br/>Sanji shook his head, blonde hair falling across his face. "No can do, I promised."<br/>Roronoa groaned in frustration. "You absolute ass."<br/>"My ass is perfect."<br/>"You wish."<br/>Sanji grinned, "and your ass is perfect too." He hummed and grabbed a handful squeezing as Roronoa moaned. "Like a summer melon."<br/>"Shut up and keep kissing me."<br/>"Demanding." Sanji, never one to deny, leaned down and bit down on Roronoa's nipple. The Swordsman gasped and tangled his fingers in Sanji's hair. Suckling like a starved babe Sanji hooked his thumbs in Roronoa’s tight pants. Slowly he edged them down and Roronoa hissed. The friction must have been delicious on his cock. <br/>Zolo wondered if Sanji would ever fuck him again. Or if it was a one time thing. Great gods he hoped not. Just the mere memory was already making his ass throb. But the pain was well worth it. The pleasure thrumming through him. It was like the day he’d earned his third earring and finally mastered the three-sword style. <br/>Unforgettable. <br/>Embarrassingly, Sanji had been his first. Never in a thousand years had he ever imagined that this blonde bastard would be the one. Hell, he’d never thought it would have been a man. Sanji Vinsmoke had effectively ruined any woman for him. Because the sensation of the Cook’s cock inside him. How warm and amazing it had felt; Zolo was certain he would never get that with somebody else. If it was a devil fruit and not some delirious magic, then what kind of devil was it? What power could force a man to seek out his worst enemy? The person he hated most? Zolo shuddered, partly because Sanji was mouthing at his stomach, and partly because it had to be a damn powerful one.<br/>Zolo gasped and moaned, Sanji kissed the head of his dick through his underwear. Glancing at him the Cook smiled.<br/>“Cocky bastard…” Zolo attempted, he had hoped to sound defiant, but that was pretty hard to do when someone palming your ass. Sanji’s grin grew and he sucked on Zolo, hard. <br/>“What was that?” He asked innocently as Zolo let out a low, wet groan. <br/>“Fuck you.” Zolo growled, chest heaving, any pain he might have been experiencing had vanished the moment Sanji touched him. He knew his old wounds were acting up, sending dull throbs across his skin, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Sanji, and the wonderful things he was doing with his tongue. Whenever they were together Zolo would excitedly anticipate the moment Sanji would kiss him. Would suck a new bruise into his neck, or shoulder, or… anywhere. He just wanted Sanji to hold him. It scared him.<br/>Something was very wrong. Roronoa Zolo had never been one to rely on somebody else. Of course, now he had his friends, his crewmates, but this was different. Sanji was different. Zolo didn’t know how, but he just was. It had only been one day and their entire dynamic had been upended. They could never go back to hating each other. He knew that. If they tried it wouldn’t be the same. There would still be longing and tension between them. Shuddering memories of the other’s arms. Fuck, Zolo didn’t think he could sleep alone after this.<br/>The comfortable silence they shared earlier, the first time they had been alone together, really alone; was amazing in it's own way. Gentle and soft it was a breath of fresh air during this tantalizing heat. Sanji hovered above him, his eyes cloudy, and cradled his chin. Zolo shivered in his desire and tilted his head to the side. Glancing between Sanji’s lips and his lust-filled gaze.<br/>“I changed my mind.” Sanji murmured and Zolo whined. Assuming he meant to leave Zolo high and dry. His painful erection throbbed in his underwear. He might just cry if Sanji left him now. <br/>Hungrily Zolo kissed his neck. Digging his nails into the meat of the Cook’s shoulders. His other hand on the back of Sanji’s head as he nibbled and licked the Cook’s soft skin.<br/>“I’m gonna suck you off and finger you ‘till you cum. How does that sound?”<br/>“Fuck,” Zolo groaned.<br/>Sanji chuckled and sat on Roronoa’s hips. Grinding his ass against the Swordsman. “Patience, love, you’ll get what you want.” Sanji slowly reached behind him and wrapped his cold fingers around Roronoa’s dick. Stroking lazily, Roronoa gasped and hissed. Sanji flicked his nipple with his tongue. Pushing down Roronoa’s underwear with the back of his hand, rough palm sliding down the Swordsman’s erection, he grinned. <br/>Roronoa was laying back, eyes closed, breathing heavily through his nose. Occasionally he would make a muffled noise and scrunch up his face. Like he was struggling to quiet himself. Sanji, annoyed, pinched him.<br/>“Don’t do that.” He growled and Roronoa looked at him.<br/>“Do what?” He asked, the expression on his face told Sanji that he damn well knew what he was doing. Sanji snarled,<br/>“I don’t give a fuck if anyone hears you. Hell, let them, I want them to know just how much of a screamer you are.” Roronoa gawked at him and Sanji felt his tan skin raise with goosebumps. The Swordsman swallowed hard and nodded. “You’re an ass.” He mumbled and Sanji nodded.<br/>“We already discussed this. My ass is perfect, yours is better, especially when I do this.” Without warning Sanji took a pre-cum lathered finger and rammed into the Swordsman. Roronoa gasped and let out a keening whine. Sanji crooked his finger, watching as Roronoa’s legs began to tremble. He slid off the bed, until he was on his knees and face to face with Roronoa’s cock. Gently fucking the Swordsman with one hand he mouthed at his inner thigh. Kissing and licking the skin until Roronoa was practically begging him to get on with it.<br/>“Sanji, please,” he whimpered and Sanji ignored him. Pressing a second finger in with the first. Deliberately avoiding the spot he knew would drive Roronoa wild. Scissoring and toying with the man’s warm hole. “It hurts!”<br/>“Shh…” Sanji cooed, he kissed the tip of Roronoa’s cock. “In due time…” He wanted to taste every inch of his lover. Taking his time he left bruises all across Roronoa’s delectable thighs. He tasted so sweet, less like wine today than a fresh, ripe fruit. Sanji bit down, earning a high whimper. Roronoa pushed against Sanji’s fingers, trying so hard to get him to hit that one spot. The one that would push him over if he tried hard enough. Sanji glanced at him disapprovingly and pulled his fingers out until only the tips were left inside. Roronoa cried out in frustration and nearly sobbed.<br/>Then, finally, fucking finally, Sanji opened his mouth and swallowed the Swordsman. Roronoa jolted and moaned, low and deep. Sanji sucked hard, tonguing and slurping and loving the feeling in his mouth. His free hand sunk lower and he couldn’t help but think about earlier. Roronoa sleeping but not quite, the hard wood under his knees, he shuddered. Sinking down until he was pressing against Roronoa’s skin. The Swordsman, his Swordsman, was panting and gasping. Whimpering under his breath curses and weak protests. Sanji chuckled as best as he could and pulled off. Swallowing hard, his voice rough and grating, and so fucking sexy.<br/>“Do you want it?” He smiled circling Roronoa’s prostate. One hard stroke and he would unravel. Roronoa nodded and Sanji clicked his tongue. “Say it.”<br/>“I…” Roronoa started to whisper then fell into incoherent mumbles. Sanji had sank back down onto his knees. Leaving chaste butterfly kisses all across Roronoa’s cock. Licking and mouthing at the throbbing sex. Watching Roronoa’s face as his blush darkened. Never once had he stopped moving his fingers. The Swordsman was trying so hard to hide his pleasure. He wasn’t succeeding. Sanji could feel it in the way his muscles tensed and his cock throbbed. The way his asshole was sucking on his fingers.<br/>“Say it.” He repeated, “you won’t cum until you do.” Roronoa, ever stubborn, glared at him and turned away. Sanji shrugged and started sucking on the head of the Swordsman’s cock. Palming his own crotch, hoping to relieve the pressure a bit. He hadn’t planned on an orgasm, but he could feel it approaching. He wished Roronoa would hurry up and break. But Roronoa was determined, and, if Sanji was being honest, he was impressed. His dick was dripping with pre-cum and looked like it was getting painful. His neck, chest, and face, were a deep rose red. A light layer of sweat shined on his scarred muscles. Still, after all the whining and begging why now was he refusing to submit? Suppose it was that last little bit of pride that he refused to swallow?<br/>Sanji sighed, “I can stay here all night if I have to Roronoa. As much as I love the taste of you, I can wait.”<br/>“I--holy shit!” Roronoa moaned and gulped, gasping for breath as Sanji rested his cheek against his thigh. Acting as though nothing were wrong and he wasn’t furiously jabbing at the Swordsman’s prostate. Purposely letting his warm breath fan over Roronoa’s dick, but never actually touching it. “I was going to say it!” His Swordsman whined. <br/>“Hm? Oh, that, I got bored.”<br/>“You cocky piece of human shit,” Roronoa growled.<br/>“Well?”<br/>“Well what?” His voice was shaking.<br/>“You gonna say it?” Said Sanji enjoying watching the Swordsman be overwhelmed with pleasure. He was squeezing the Cook’s fingers so deliciously. All spread open and moaning and groaning. Sanji shuddered, pleasure burning through him, still, he didn’t relent. “Say it,” Sanji growled, “Roronoa Zolo.”<br/>Roronoa trembled, gulped, and submitted. “Sanji, please, Sanji, I want you to make me cum. Fuck! I want it! I want your fingers to make me fucking cum!”<br/>Sanji, satisfied, sat back on his knees. “Whatever you want. Whenever you want it.”<br/>One more jab, curl, and hard slurp and he was coming. Roronoa all but screamed grabbing Sanji’s hair and tugging hard. His cock muffling the groan of pleasure as Sanji came. His mouth open wide as the Cook, without fail, swallowed every spurt of cum that Roronoa released. <br/>It was quiet for a long time after that. Save for the sound of mumbled conversation and their heavy breaths. As Sanji cleaned him up and gently kissed his forehead. He moved their dirty dishes to the side, locked the door, and turned off the light. Outside the sun was setting and cast long shadows across the floor. Then, lying in bed, Roronoa safely asleep in his arms, he decided to do something stupid.<br/>Sanji would go back to the island. The logpose hadn’t yet reset so he assumed he still had time to investigate. He would find out who did this and then… well he wasn’t sure what he would do next. But for Roronoa and for the safety of his friends, he would have to do something.<br/>Anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't think people would read this, but I've been pleasantly surprised. Thank you!</p><p>🤗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short fluffy chapter. Sue me. I'm a bit burnt out 🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning he woke to harsh knocking at the infirmary door. <br/>“Sanji!” Nami shouted, “are you still in there?!”<br/>Fuck. Shit, shit, shit, he hadn’t thought about that! Panicking he climbed over Roronoa, trying not to disturb him, and hurried to fix his clothes. Yanking his fingers through his tangled hair, cringing at the smell of his breath, he tried to keep his hands from shaking. <br/>“Sanji!” He took a deep breath and flung the door open wide. Nami stood, absolutely furious, on the other side of the doorway. Her orange hair like an angry torch in the early morning light.<br/>“What?” He growled, too tired and too annoyed to care about his attitude. “I’m tired.”<br/>Nami gawked at him and he knew he’d said the wrong thing. <br/>“What is wrong with you? You’ve been acting strange for the last two days! Now you’re in the infirmary! With Zolo!”<br/>Sanji rubbed his temples and yawned. “Devil-fruit.” He mumbled, “on the island, devil-fruit.”<br/>“Excuse me? There is nothing on that island.” Nami protested and Sanji shook his head.<br/>“There is. There is.” He attempted but his mind was so foggy and heavy. He wasn’t sure what he was saying. “Me and Zolo it… it forces enemies together. If he’s too far away I’ll die. Simple as that. Simple.”<br/>Nami nodded she seemed satisfied with that answer. “Huh, and that’s why you’ve been acting weird?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Alright then. We’ll need to go back to the island. The logpose is taking some time. I’ll ask Luffy if we can drop anchor.” She smiled warmly at him and patted his head. “Don’t worry Sanji, we’ll fix this.”<br/>Now it was Sanji’s turn to gawk. “Okay.” He nodded, “okay.”<br/>“Take it easy, he might be annoying but he’s good company. Get some rest, breakfast can wait.” Nami said with a wave. Then, as fast as she had come, she was gone. Leaving a sweet smelling breeze in her wake. Sanji stared after her, shook himself, and shut the infirmary door. <br/>Roronoa had stirred. He was laying on his back tan skin peeking out from behind a thin sheet. Long, golden rectangles of light fell over his face. Sanji couldn’t help but stare. He was like an angel, perfect, amazing. Roronoa watched him, breathing easily, a lazy grin on his face. <br/>“You staring at something?” He yawned and Sanji grinned, he walked over to the bed and crawled over the Swordsman. Kissed him once and pulled away.<br/>“Something.” Sanji mumbled kissing him again. “Something.”<br/>“You’re repeating yourself. Are you sure everything’s okay?” <br/>Sanji groaned, “why does everyone think I’m losing my mind?”<br/>“Because,” Roronoa twisted a lock of golden hair between his fingers. “You’re kissing me. Clearly you’ve lost your marbles.”<br/>Sanji heaved a long sigh and fell over onto his side. Tracing circles and other shapes idly across Roronoa’s chest. “I can’t think straight.” He admitted, “my head is so fuzzy and clouded. I can’t remember what I’ve said.”<br/>“Do you think it has to do with the devil-fruit?”<br/>“I don’t know… I don’t.” Sanji rested his head on Roronoa’s shoulder. He was still tired. “Can we just… sleep?”<br/>Roronoa laughed. “Sleep sounds good. You big baby.”<br/>“I. Fuck. You.” Sanji protested with a low whine. Jabbing Roronoa’s chest with every word. “And you looooove it.”<br/>“I do.” Roronoa stroked his hair, “now sleep.” But Sanji was already gone.<br/>The morning was spent laying around in each other’s arms. The groggy cloud that hung over them refused to go away. Chopper checked in once or twice, always commenting on the bruises that kept popping up on Zolo’s skin. Sanji had asked him if it would have been possible to let Zolo go early. Chopper, at first, had refused. Saying that since he had no clue what was making the Swordsman sick, Zolo needed to stay so he could run tests. Sanji protested, claiming that he’d been with Zolo for the past two days and that they would stay close to the ship in case something went wrong.<br/>Finally, Chopper relented, but only if Zolo kept his bandages on. When Sanji told him he wasn’t happy. Still, Sanji had fulfilled his promise and Zolo was glad to be free of the cramped room. The Swordsman had a hard time getting dressed, he was just so damned sore! Cursing under his breath as Sanji stood nearby. He was skimming through the book and chuckling to himself. Whatever dizziness or confusion he was dealing with earlier was gone. Strange, Zolo thought as he yanked on his boots, the curse seemed to be evolving. At first he was fine being away from Sanji, now it was agonizing just being three feet apart. Zolo touched the hilt of his each of his swords, hoping somehow that it would alleviate the pain. <br/>It didn’t. He still felt that nagging pull, the itch that wanted him to touch the Cook. He was already thinking of when he would be able to kiss Sanji again. Of ways to steal away and find a quiet, dark room where they could do whatever they wanted. He tried to steer his thoughts somewhere less… desperate. Try as he might all he could think about was the curve of Sanji’s neck. Where his shoulder met collarbone. The warmth of his skin and his gentle hands. Zolo swallowed, his mouth dry, and decided he needed booze. Lots and lots of booze.<br/>“Hungry?” Sanji muttered and Zolo looked up. While he was pulled on a loose button up that hung down past his hips. If anything he was pissed that his haramaki was ruined. He could always get a new one. <br/>“Yeah,” Zolo walked over to Sanji and just stood there. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. So when Sanji leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, he was more than a little surprised. <br/>“You look like a fish.” Sanji laughed, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. “Come on.”<br/>Zolo, sufficiently embarrassed, stumbled after him. His hand drifting to his cheek where he could still feel Sanji’s lips. They made their way to the kitchen. The lamps were bathing the room in soft light. Sanji started humming to himself while Zolo went to raid the cabinets. <br/>“If you wait I can make you something special.” Sanji commented as Zolo grabbed bottle after bottle of booze. Until his arms were filled, awkwardly he set them all down on the counter opposite Sanji. Hoisting himself up so he could drink while Sanji cooked. Watching as Sanji’s skilled hands worked. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of sizzling meat and thousands of delicious smells.<br/>Zolo didn’t think he’d ever sat and watched Sanji cook before. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand he sighed. Taking a long swig from his bottle. Following the chef as he moved back and forth. Wisps of cigarette smoke floated gently towards the ceiling. It was serene, he seemed so at ease, humming and rummaging through cabinets that only he touched. Slowly the sink filled with dishes and just as slowly they each got washed. Zolo thought about offering to help, but this was Sanji’s kitchen. He would ask for help if he needed it.<br/>Zolo smiled to himself, he most certainly wouldn’t. Sanji paused and put something on a small saucer. He walked over, placed it next to Zolo, and pecked him on the lips. Blowing a plume of smoke at him. If Zolo hadn’t been flustered before he definitely was now. What was with all the affection so suddenly? It was a complete one-eighty compared to last night, and the night before that… Zolo quickly drove those thoughts away before he gave himself a boner. He glanced down at the plate, then up at Sanji, whose back was turned. The damn Cook had given him cheese and crackers. Zolo looked at the bottle in his hand, wine, fucking smartass. Still, he appreciated it and nibbled on the food while he waited.  <br/>“I’m going back to the island.” Sanji blurted, he was hunched over the stove. The muscles in his shoulders tense.<br/>“I know,” Zolo said. “You asked Nami earlier.” <br/>“Oh,” <br/>“Are you scared?” Zolo grinned and slid off the table. Jabbing at Sanji’s chest as he whirled around. A flush in his cheeks. “You’re scared of the Sirens aren’t you?”<br/>“What? No!”<br/>“Yes you are!” Zolo laughed and laughed until his stomach began to cramp. “That’s fucking hilarious!”<br/>“I hate you.” Sanji grumbled and sighed. “Even if I was afraid, I still gotta go.”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“I mean,” he explained as he set the table. “I just have to find out what’s out there. You know? Maybe they can reverse this.”<br/>Zolo turned away, “you… want to reverse it?”<br/>“Don’t you?”<br/>Zolo took a drink and walked over to sit at the table. “Can we eat yet?”<br/>Floored Sanji stammered, “I guess? Is everything alright?”<br/>“Peachy.” Zolo grumbled staring at his lap. Sanji stared at him, shrugged, and called to the others. Throughout the loud and rowdy breakfast all Zolo could think about were Sanji’s eyes. Which never seemed to leave his face.</p><p>Sanji decided he would wait until nightfall. They’d once more dropped anchor not far off the coast. He knew he was being stupid. Going when there was hardly any light and he was likely to get ambushed. Still, he would do anything to be rid of this constant gnawing. Though he didn’t think he imagined the hurt in Roronoa’s voice when he said as much. For anyone to be glad about this being over shouldn’t it be the Swordsman? Sanji sighed, the water in the sink was chilled by now. Roronoa sat at the table, true to his word, he couldn’t go far. Already he looked incredibly uncomfortable.<br/>“You’ll have to come with me.” Sanji said, “are you okay with that.”<br/>“Sure.”<br/>Sanji bristled, dropping the washcloth and plate and spinning around. “What is wrong with you? Everything was fine this morning! Why are you so irritated with me?”<br/>Roronoa slammed his hands on the table and stood. “What is wrong with me?” He growled, “are you that eager to get rid of me? You want me to be happy that this can be reversed?”<br/>“Eager to get-what are you talking about?” Sanji strode around to the other side of the counter. “I thought you’d be happy to get rid of me? After all I pretty much forced myself on you!”<br/>Roronoa ground his teeth and looked away. “Why would I want that?”<br/>“I don’t know. Listen,” Sanji walked over to him and took the Swordsman’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. But we need to get rid of this… thing as soon as possible. Or else you might actually die; and I don’t think,” he gulped. “I don’t think I could survive that.”<br/>“So, you don’t hate me?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“We are so fucked up.” Roronoa laughed, “you ass.” He just stood there, and once again an awkward silence filled the air.<br/>“What are we supposed to do?” Sanji smiled, “we’re pirates.”<br/>“Fuck is that what this is? I thought it was a cruise.”<br/>“Pretty shitty cruise.”<br/>“One star rating. They got crappy food.” Roronoa complained as he turned and walked to the door. Sanji followed after him,<br/>“They do?”<br/>“The worst.” Roronoa looked over his shoulder and grinned, “then again the sweets aren’t half bad.”<br/>Sanji wrapped his arms around the Swordsman’s waist and nipped at his earrings. “Oh? Maybe I should prepare something special?”<br/>“You idiot!” Roronoa squirmed, “someone’s gonna see you!”<br/>“So?”<br/>“So! We’re supposed to hate each other!”<br/>“Yeah but I explained that we can’t be too far apart. Remember?”<br/>“That doesn’t mean we’re magically friends!” Roronoa stomped hard on his foot and broke free. <br/>“Ow!”<br/>“I hope that hurt.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “I’m going to train are you coming?”<br/>“I’ve a few drills we could try?” Sanji attempted but Roronoa glowered at him.<br/>“Don’t even think about it.”<br/>“Aw…” Sanji whined, “it was worth a shot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He decided to catch up on some much needed sleep. </b>
  <span>Watching Roronoa train was exhausting on it's own. So Sanji crossed his arms and stretched out on the hard floor. Keeping one eye on the Swordsman as he counted and hissed under his breath. He had to admit, Sanji smirked, that when he got all worked up like this it was kind of hot. The sweat rolling down his back. All those glorious muscles reflected in every mirror. The jagged scars and faded wounds only served to heighten his beauty. So how would he react when Sanji told him how he felt? Would he feel the same at all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa,” he said in the grim silence. The Swordsman let the massive weight he was lifting clunk to the ground. Gasping he toweled off his face and chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Swordsman nodded and held up a finger, “give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji nodded, stood, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Digging around until he found a cigarette. Putting it between his lips, but not lighting it, not yet. Roronoa turned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what did you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji cut him off, pressing close for a desperate kiss. Grabbing Roronoa by the waist and chin. Kissing him hard, and hoping to god that Roronoa knew. That his Swordsman knew how much he loved him. Teeth clashing, Sanji bit down on his lip, moving with such fervor, such haste, that Roronoa was breathless. He let the Swordsman back away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji,” he growled, “stop stalling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji kissed his neck, “let me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa stiffened and he shoved the Cook hard. “Why do you keep saying that?” He shook his head and Sanji froze. “First you show up, looking like hell, and fuck me senseless! Then you tend to my wounds! You swear you’ll get to the bottom of this! Asking me if I want to throw all of this away! Why the hell would I want that? I have no clue what is going on! You’ve been fucking with me for the past three days! Now-- now--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji grabbed his shoulders. “Are you… crying? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off you ass! I’d prefer a thousand navy soldiers to you! At least then I could fight whatever is going on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa, please, listen to me.” If anyone was going to stay calm, it was him. He had to explain. To show Roronoa just how he felt. He never could have guessed at the Swordsman’s inner turmoil. How confused he must have been. This was all so new, thankfully, or unfortunately, Sanji had experience. “You must be terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Roronoa protested, “I’m mad as hell, that’s what I am! Stop treating me like some lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji took a deep breath. “Just, let me explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have two minutes before I cut your balls off.” Roronoa growled, crossing his arms. Sanji lit the cigarette and breathed in the mellow smoke. Letting the nicotine calm his nerves. He really was about to do this wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I love you Roronoa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji pulled at his bangs and clenched his jaw. “You heard me. I love you, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I put you through all of this. It’s just, I was so afraid that, if I told you, you’d hate me. So I left you alone. Then all of this shit happened and I couldn’t help myself! But I’ve hurt you, that much is obvious, and I’m so sorry Roronoa. I understand if you never want to see me again after this is over. That’s why I thought you’d be glad to reverse this. You’d be free to pursue your ambitions unhindered. We could go back to way things were. Hating each other and--” Sanji paused, Roronoa was shaking. His expression furious, Sanji didn’t think he’d made the Swordsman this mad! “Roronoa I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this to me?!” He wasn’t angry. Sanji took a step back, Roronoa glared at him, tears were streaming down his cheeks. “What the hell?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji gulped, what should he do? He didn’t have time to react, Roronoa reeled back, and struck him. Sanji stumbled and cradled his cheek. He’d just have to let the Swordsman wear himself out. That could take a while though… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Just fucking stop! Don’t try to pull this shit now! Of all times? When you’re planning on diving headfirst into enemy territory! You don’t even know who’s out there! It could be pirates! A whole band of devil-fruit users! You absolute jackass! Why would you tell me you love me? Are you lying? Did someone put you up to this?” He lashed out, sweeping Sanji’s feet from under him. The Cook fell hard and spat out his cigarette. In a flash Roronoa had a sword pointed at his throat. But his usually steady hands were trembling. “Please, tell me it’s all a joke. All of this. So I can forget about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was so broken, so hurt, like a little kid. Sanji let his head fall back, the tip of the blade digging into his skin. Roronoa stomped hard on his chest. “If it’s a joke, then I don’t have to be afraid of losing you. You fucking idiot. So don’t say you love me. It’ll only hurt more when you go after some woman again. Jackass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji took a moment to collect himself. Now he knew what this was all about. Roronoa was afraid of losing somebody he cared about, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Gently, Sanji reached up and pushed the blade away. Sitting up, Roronoa fell between his thighs. The Cook placed a hand on his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. Letting the Swordsman smack his chest weakly until he fell into shuddering sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Sanji murmured, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t hide it anymore. I’m sorry Roronoa. I’m sorry but… I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking idiot! Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sanji held him tight. “I love you. You’ve gotta let me in Roronoa. You stupid, stubborn Swordsman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Roronoa seethed, “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How unlike you, crying like this.” Sanji chuckled, “where is he? Where is my stubborn Swordsman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you. I fucking hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is.” Sanji sighed and kissed him gently. Tasting the salty tears that had dried on his cheeks. “You can stop crying now. You’re freaking me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect and you know it.” Sanji pushed him down onto the floor. “We’re surrounded by mirrors, I wonder…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any funny ideas! I’m still furious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji nipped his neck, “I’m sure you are. My furious Roronoa, is that why you’re moaning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sanji repeated running his hands down Roronoa’s bare torso. “I want to show you how much I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa smirked, “do it then. If you don’t mean it I’ll know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” Roronoa gasped, “how long? How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji kissed a path up his jaw. Brining Roronoa’s leg up and resting it on his shoulder. “Ever since Thriller Bark. I almost lost you and I’m not about to let that happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa mewled and clung to Sanji’s back. “What should I do to you Roronoa?” Sanji whispered and licked his lips. “Should I devour you? Or destroy you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything!” Roronoa pleaded, “just do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji scoffed and chuckled, “I know, I’m going to torture you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Roronoa,” Sanji pinched his nipple and Roronoa made a choked sound. “You’re going to love this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set to peeling off all the bandages he had so delicately wrapped. Kissing and licking those sore wounds until all he could hear were Roronoa’s whimpered protests. The Swordsman threw his head back. His mouth open as he scrambled to find purchase on the slick floor. Suckling and nibbling on his nipples one by one, until they were swollen and sore. Roronoa writhed in pleasure,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I think I’m gonna--” he groaned and sputtered and Sanji smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came? Just from having your nipples teased?” He smiled, “I’m honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa panted and looked away in shame. His face was covered in a deep blush, which bled down to his pecs. Sanji reached behind him and felt the wet spot on Roronoa’s pants. Running his finger teasingly across the still hard cock beneath it. Watching in satisfaction as Roronoa tensed and shuddered. Soft, almost inaudible moans tumbled from his lips. The Cook licked the Swordsman’s chest once before kissing him. Huffing hard through his nose, and smelling like smoke, he dominated Roronoa. Pulling and tugging at his tongue. Relentlessly exploring his wondrous mouth. How would it feel, he mused, if he fucked Roronoa’s throat? There was only one way to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa,” he breathed, “get on all fours for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kinky son of a--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, did you think I wasn’t going to cherish you?” Sanji grinned and waited for Roronoa to comply. The Swordsman took a moment to pick up the pieces of his dazed mind. Then, shakily, he managed to get on all fours. Or, rather, he held his ass in the air and let his hot chest rest on the ground. His cheek pressed into the cold floor as he stared back at Sanji. It took all his restraint to not pound the Swordsman into oblivion right then and there. But Sanji resisted, he snorted and smiled warmly. “No love, like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Roronoa’s head into his lap and maneuvered him so Sanji had easy access to his ass. He could tell the Swordsman was already spent and wondered if he should really do this. That is, until Roronoa unbuttoned his pants and took his erection into his calloused hand. Sanji hissed in a breath and ran his fingers through soft green hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re tired we can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking think about it.” Roronoa growled, opening his mouth and sinking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji groaned, “fuck!” Roronoa made the most filthy sounds. Slurping and sucking sending hot blades of pleasure through Sanji. He panted and rolled his hips. Trying to get further into that tight heat. Those sinful, beautiful lips looked so lewd stretched around his cock. Not to mention the spit dripping down Roronoa’s chin, and the way he tongued and licked at the underside of Sanji’s dick. It almost made him forget what he was planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji pulled him off and took a minute to appreciate the fucked-out look on his face. He was breathing hard. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were dusted pink. There were beads of sweat swelling on his bronze skin. His hair was a mess and his jaw hung open. Sanji leaned down and sucked on his tongue. Then he held up his fingers and prodded the Swordsman’s mouth. With an intense concentration he touched and poked every inch of flesh he could find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa’s hot breath made him shiver with anticipation. The Swordsman’s arms trembled underneath him. He leaned into Sanji and moaned with every exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Roronoa.” Sanji whispered taking his fingers out of his mouth. Dripping with saliva, he fingered the loops of Roronoa’s pants with his free hand. Sliding them down just below the curve of his ass. The Swordsman whined and dug his nails into Sanji’s thigh. “Roronoa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa kissed his shaft, and Sanji grunted, “you don’t have too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me do this.” He retorted, Sanji shrugged and began to prod at his tight hole. Teasing and pressing against the entrance, then backing away when Roronoa tensed. Massaging his prostate from outside his ass was the best part. Roronoa would lose focus and jolt. Whimpering and moaning and gasping as he tried vainly to hold onto his pride. Sanji loved it, watching him fall apart and devouring his cock like it was the only thing he’d ever eaten. He did have some power fetish after all. Then, finally, he gave in, and drove his spit slicked fingers inside Roronoa’s ass. The muscles clenched around him, groaning he pushed and stretched the Swordsman. Watching his shoulders tense and his hips rock back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roronoa pulled off of him with a gasp and a sharp pop. He swallowed a mouthful of saliva and let out a low, wet moan. Sanji wanted to make him cum again, he had to see it, he had to see the Swordsman unravel. He would never get enough of that marvelous face revealing his most vulnerable side. He would cum untouched or not at all. Given how he had orgasmed just from having his nipples played with, Sanji guessed he wasn’t far off. Roronoa buried his face in Sanji’s stomach. Gasping hard, he was melting, and clinging to the Cook’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji, Sanji, Sanji,” he repeated over and over. Oh how Sanji loved feeling the tight heat around his fingers. His cock throbbed and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Even if his hand had been enough these past few days, it sure as hell wasn’t going to be. He needed Roronoa, he needed to be inside Roronoa. But he had promised to torture him. Remembering just how much Roronoa had loved the slow fuck he got the first time. Sanji knew he would love this just as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close, his dick was hanging between his legs and happily dripping copious amounts of pre-cum. Roronoa begged and begged, rolling his hips desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you close? Huh? Roronoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Sanji--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji pulled out his fingers. Roronoa gasped, sobbed, and slumped. He said something,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said: what the hell, you ass!” Roronoa growled, Sanji gave him a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I said I was going to torture you. So I’m going to edge you until you’re crying for release. Then, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.” Sanji snarled, Roronoa gawked at him, gulped hard, and shuddered. Sanji pushed him backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back, knees on your shoulders, now.” Sanji had no clue where this sudden aggressiveness had come from. But Roronoa seemed to enjoy it, hell, he was more aroused than he had been. Sanji kneeled in front of him. Taking Roronoa’s weeping cock in one hand he slid it up and down. Waiting until he heard Roronoa’s soft keens to continue. Then he nipped the Swordsman’s puffy hole. Hearing his breath hitch Sanji licked it with the flat of his tongue. Over and over as though he was enjoying a popsicle. Roronoa gasped and squirmed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hole is twitching,” Sanji laughed, Roronoa tangled his fingers in Sanji’s hair. His nails digging into the Cook’s scalp. Sanji squeezed his cock and held tight to Roronoa’s thigh. “Put your legs on my shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Swordsman swallowed thickly, but did as he was told. Slinging his boots behind Sanji’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto me if you want.” Sanji mumbled breathing heavily, “you’re going to love this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already said th-ha-hat!” He cried, Sanji smirked fucking him with his tongue. Kissing and nipping and cherishing the poor Swordsman. His hand sticky with pre-cum while Roronoa crossed his ankles and moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo could swear he saw his breath in the air. Looking up weakly, so he could watch in perverse pleasure, he glimpsed Sanji moving back and forth between his legs. Pale fingers expertly toyed with his hard cock. He clenched his ass and desperately hoped Sanji would give him something more. His movements were frantic, his hands scrambling to pull Sanji closer. Like the Cook would disappear if he stopped. The way his shoulders flexed under his thin shirt; and his tie that kept brushing Zolo’s heated skin. He held on for dear life, so hard his knuckles turned white. Throwing his head back, eyes screwed shut, he let out a low groan. Followed by several, less dignified, soft noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji was… he was something. He was a shining star, the sun in eclipse, the unerring tide. He was the steel of a blade, sharp yet dull, he was a flower nurtured by moonlight. He was an oasis in the middle of a desert. A bountiful feast laid before a starving man. A desperate gasp of air when one was drowning. A powerful flame in the arctic. An army of hope against the enemy. A white night. A black cat. He was mysterious, he was graceful, he was everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he was driving Zolo insane. All he could think about, all he could focus on, was the way Sanji devoured him. Like Zolo was the oasis, he was the feast, he was the air. The Swordsman arched his back, breathing out needy moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji!” He babbled like he was hopelessly drunk. “Fuck I need to-I want to-no-I need to kiss you!” The desire was overwhelming. It was too much. Sanji must have understood because he pulled away and Zolo shuddered at the cold air that took his place. The Cook never stopped pumping his dick. Not even when he stared at Zolo, his eyes dark and blown wide. When they kissed it was amazing. They couldn’t stop, like a pair of magnets, or better yet, an addict and his dose. Every other thought, any fear, any worry, anything other than Sanji was gone. Chased away by that damn tonge, his hand, and his delicious voice. A voice that had gotten low, rough, and grating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa. Roronoa Zolo, tell me, are you gonna cum? Do you want it?” He rasped, twisting and rolling Zolo’s nipple between his fingers. Fuck, he was so warm, and so caring, and so controlling! Zolo nodded mindlessly, he must have looked like a mess. Spit dripping down his cheek, mouth swollen and sore, and hair completely wild. But Sanji didn’t care, he was watching Zolo with an intensity that could rival the sun and stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may act cold, and may growl demands left and right. Yet he was so tender, so loving, he was only doing this to show Zolo how much he loved him. Zolo gasped,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Fuck yes! Let me! Let me cum!” He was so close! He was gonna cry, it was building up to something immense. A painful throbbing in the pit of his stomach. Sanji went faster and Zolo screamed. Jolting forward, he pulled Sanji down in another kiss. The Cook arched against him and his pace stuttered. Sloppy and fierce Zolo chased his lips. They made wet, slick sounds amidst harsh gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji pulled away and Zolo shouted in frustration. His cock was so painful, it pulsed an angry purple. Pre-cum beaded on its tip and leaked down the shaft. Sanji sat up, his own dick straining against his pants. A few of his buttons had come undone, his tie was loose, and his shirt was wrinkled. He’d rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and, when he spread his fingers thick semen stretched between them. His hair was a mess, tangled and curled with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo stared up at him. The floor was too hot, but his limbs were so heavy. With his pants wrapped around his knees he was trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji…” he whispered, “it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji nodded and shushed him. “It’ll feel good, promise,” then he sat back on his knees and scooped Zolo up in his arms. The Swordsman could feel Sanji’s bulge digging into his ass where he sat. Straddling him as best he could. Zolo was shaking, he knew what was coming next and he knew he loved it. So why was he so damn scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji kissed his cheek and Zolo realized he’d been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid?” He mumbled, it was getting dark now. Outside the light was dimming causing their shadows to lengthen. “Roronoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo didn’t move. If he admitted that he was afraid would Sanji stop?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sanji cradled his cheek, Zolo leaned into the loving touch. He was so perfect, so utterly amazing, an adonis. He had this soft smile and a reassuring look in his eye. “It’s alright to be afraid every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know?” Zolo grumbled against his chest. “You’re always so damn confident. It makes me sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji hummed, letting his hands rest on Zolo’s hips. Leaning in he kissed the Swordsman’s neck. Zolo sighed and let his head fall back, he had one hand on Sanji’s nape. The other was pressing against his chest. While the Swordsman was distracted Sanji pulled off his shirt and tie. Wrestling his pants open and sucking on Roronoa’s tender skin. Leaving a blazing trail wherever he touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Zolo was holding Sanji’s head in his arms. The Cook was gently teasing his nipple and spreading his ass open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck!” Zolo cried, it was warm, it was hot, and it was so so good! Sanji groaned into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa,” he breathed, “Roronoa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo sat on Sanji’s hips, he was like a furnace. A good kind of hot that Zolo never wanted to let go of. They rocked back and forth. Zolo whimpering and whining and Sanji moaning his name. The Swordsman was lost, he was lost in it. Their movements gradually became more frenetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time had been because of shame. A longing to keep a reputation intact. Now, now it was because they needed to. They wanted to, and it was incredible. Sanji was repeating his name like a mantra. Their sweaty skin sticking together as they grabbed and clung to each other. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth. He didn’t care. He didn’t care how messed up he looked, how fucked up this was. All he could think of was how good it felt. Inside him, under him, Sanji’s muscles going taught under his thighs. They fell backwards, Zolo on top of him, and their pace turned into long, deep, rolling thrusts. Sanji was breathing hard into his shoulder. His lips peeled back against the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa,” he gasped. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo bit his lip to-to keep himself from saying anything. If he returned the gesture, if he said he loved Sanji, then everything would disappear. Surely his friends would be ripped away. He had nothing to say, even if Sanji was the only one who’d gotten this close. Who had ever held him this tight. He couldn’t care, not right now, right now would soon be forgotten. Wiped away by countless fights and wounds. Soon Sanji would find another woman. Someone else to love, and he would be forgotten, easily, Zolo wasn't somebody to remember.  Sanji had his own goals to pursue, eventually their paths would diverge. If Zolo admitted that he loved Sanji, it would be that much worse when the feelings were gone. He would remember, he would replay this moment over and over. Wondering: why me? Why did he have to face this torture? Sanji would forget. He had to. If he didn’t, what were they going to do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa,” Sanji grabbed the back of his neck. Forcing Zolo to look at him. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do this to me…” Zolo knew he sounded weak. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t want this. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Roronoa. Nothing is going to change that.” Sanji promised, kissing him warmly. “I’ll wait for you. I’ve gone all this time, what’s a little longer? I’ll do anything to keep you by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo arched his back, his hair flying, letting out a choked moan. Sturdy, stable arms wrapped around him. Sanji rolled them over, wasting no time, he pushed inside again. Zolo gasped, moaned too loud, letting Sanji see too much. He knew too much, he knew how weak Zolo could be. Sanji rested one of Zolo’s legs on his shoulder. His palms on either side of the Swordsman’s face. He started fucking Zolo in earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo reached up and pulled him down. He was jerking and moaning on the swaying floor. Shameful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds escaping him. Sanji kissed him and kissed and kissed and kissed. Just like the first night, until Zolo was mindless. It felt so good, too good, he was close. Sanji grunted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I’ll wait for you. I’ll do anything for you. Roronoa!” He was getting sloppy. He tasted like salt and sweat. Zolo clung to him. Pressing their chests together until he could feel Sanji’s heart beating against his. He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell Sanji how he felt. But he couldn’t, the words wouldn’t come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat clogged, his body trembled, “Shit!” He cried, Sanji kissed his ear, his jaw, his lips, his chin, his neck, his everything! Tenderly whispering in his ear. Mumbling his name and those three little words that seemed to rip him apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa Zolo, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed, choked with emotions that he hadn’t felt since-since Kuina! One more hectic, needy, passionate thrust and he fell apart. Sanji held him, wiped his tears, and soothed him, the warmth inside him was enough. Zolo shattered into a thousand pieces and went flying. Like a porcelain doll, he was broken, and he didn’t know if he could ever be fixed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have an ending in mind, but it feels rushed so give me a bit to fix it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 (End)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The island was dark. </b>
  <span>The hanging vines like snakes that wanted to choke them to death. The roots mangled hands that would drag them down down down. Zolo should have stayed on the boat. Seeing Sanji so quiet, so worried, it left a bad taste in his mouth. His hands strayed to his swords. Seeking the reassurance the steel would bring. Sanji paused in front of him and looked suddenly to the right. They were in the island’s heart. Where the jungle was the deepest and the most dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was eerily quiet, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Sanji held a hand to his lips and gestured for him to follow. Zolo picked his way carefully through the jungle. Slicing vines and plants that got in his way. His grip on the sword was too tight, and he too tense. Sanji froze and Zolo opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it. The humming, a distant, pleasant melody that was growing steadily closer. Zolo took a deep breath, it smelled like… burning sugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming.” The Cook growled, “don’t let your guard down.” He backed up until he was flush against Zolo’s back. They circled, glancing into the surrounding jungle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They? Who is they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people who did this.” He heard Sanji fumble with something. Then the sound of a lighter being lit. He was preparing for a fight. Zolo jammed a sword between his teeth, the blade gleaming in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you? Where are you hiding dammit? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A branch snapped. Zolo attacked, slicing the air with deadly precision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a spurt of blood and a man stumbled out of the trees. Clutching his chest he pitched forward and fell at their feet. Zolo kicked him with his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pirate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a devil-fruit. Be careful. We don’t know who they have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden, shrill laugh rang in their ears. Whirling around they stared into the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You figured it out!” A woman’s voice said. She clapped slowly, walking in a circle beyond their line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Sanji growled, “what the hell are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo kept his eyes trained on the rustling leaves. They were surrounded, he nudged Sanji with his elbow and shook his head. Sanji stared at him for a minute before standing up straighter. His posture relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m Dunyera Moraki. But you don’t need to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why tell us your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I want to hear you scream in anger when I kill you.” She chuckled, she was somewhere behind them. This time Zolo laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>names Moraki?” He asked the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! Everybody knows who you are Roronoa Zolo, Black Leg Sanji!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step into the light!” He called, “I want to see your face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left the leaves parted. A tall, thin woman walked from between them. She had gleaming pink eyes and long red hair. Her lips were painted with a crimson heart. She wore a strange outfit, looping lace and swirling satin. She twirled a small parasol over her shoulder and had small wings on her back. They didn’t look real, but he couldn’t be sure. Sanji tensed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen her somewhere before.” He whispered, “I know I have. Be careful Roronoa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She covered her mouth and giggled, “my my, seems you two are getting along well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Sanji snarled, Zolo rolled his wrists. “What fruit do you use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude! Asking a lady what she eats!” Dunyera frowned and put her hands on her hips. “If you must know, I ate the Luv-Luv fruit. I can amplify emotions, love, hatred, sadness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji flushed, “you attacked me. The other night, how did--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being tired and weak does make you an exceptional target” She pretended to examine her nails. Looking Zolo up and down she turned her nose up at him. “I can’t see why someone like you would love someone like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo squinted at her, “you said it </span>
  <em>
    <span>amplifies</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moraki smirked and pouted. She gasped and looked rapidly between the both of them. At the way Sanji stood protectively in front of him. “You don’t believe him do you? How sad!” She started to laugh, Zolo blushed, she wasn’t telling the truth. She couldn’t have been telling the truth! There was no way Sanji loved him before this. With the way he went after women? It was impossible! “You really hate him don’t you? I can sense it! The way you seethe and tense when I look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wagged her finger and Zolo’s vision blurred. This was bad, this was very bad. If she took control of his mind. She could make him say horrible things! Every passing thought, every wish, every indiscretion, she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji. She could make him hurt the people he cared about! His blood roared in his ears, his heart was pounding in his chest. All the annoying feelings could be turned into hatred. He could-no-he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>go crazy! Zolo’s hands shook he took a step back. His breathing was ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was in his head, he could feel it, her damn fingers were rummaging around inside him! Sanji was gawking at him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roronoa, Roronoa are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll wait for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now be a good boy and admit it! You don’t care about him at all! You were just using him to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end all it took was one swipe. He had watched as her head slid from her shoulders. Dimly registering that someone was yelling at him. That he was being drenched in hot blood. He hunched over, panting, muttering:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in my head. She’s in my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later he would learn that everyone had come looking for them. They’d been in the jungle for too long and they got worried. Zolo hadn’t let anybody near Sanji. Lashing out like a wild animal, especially if Nami or Robin got too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sanji who brought him back. He’d whispered all the sweet things he had promised. Kissed him all over until he relaxed, and led him back to the ship. Robin stayed behind to explain, thank god, and Sanji had held him while he sobbed. Apologizing over and over,  babbling about how he didn’t want to hurt them. How, if he had heard her say anything else, he might have done something bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up on the deck. Beneath the sun, huddled in the grass listening to the sound of crashing waves. When Zolo finally whispered, legs ensnared, arms holding him tight, and covered in blood and tears:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He was happy, for once in his life everything was fine. Nothing could change that, could it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, a piece of paper was turning to ash in his Captain’s pocket.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if this feels too sudden. I need opinions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>